


KEAM but make it ✨high school au✨

by OiksDio



Category: keam
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Aquarius Squad, Bella Is Bad At Feelings, Crack, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Lots of time skips, M/M, Protective! Tay, Unrequited Love, apps as teachers cause why not, based on real life events, kayla eats axe, lina is french you cant change my mind, maddie just wants to play roblox, or how bella assembles KEAM in a bad high school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiksDio/pseuds/OiksDio
Summary: Bella wished she hadn’t seen it, but in the end seeing Kayla eat axe deodorant made her inspired to start a club of all things. Chaos ensures when she meets an assortment of people who are happy, or not so happy, to join her new club - KEAM!
Relationships: Axe Deodorant/Kayla, Luka/Liam, Tay/Kayla, Unrequited Liam/Bella
Kudos: 6





	KEAM but make it ✨high school au✨

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you’re not apart of KEAM why even read this you’ll probably end up traumatized. Lina technically co-founded KEAM so you're welcome for being a main character Lina. And warning before hand that you will definitely seem OOC since this is satire, I even exaggerated my personality and made myself extroverted in this for plot device. Anyways, I hope you don't get offended(somehow) and enjoy!

It was almost mesmerizing to look at. The way it fits in her hands so delicately, the way she looked at it like it was worth the most to her in the world. The top of it a pearly white, smelling like the boy's locker room.

Maybe Bella shouldn’t have been so surprised when she saw Kayla take a huge chunk out of her axe deodorant and swallow it whole. 

She should have seen it coming, really. Kayla held on to that deodorant for dear life, Bella would know, they’ve been friends for quite some time. It was inevitable that Kayla would eventually eat said deodorant, it was written by the fates. 

“Did you just see that or am I dreaming?” said a voice, Bella almost jumped out of her skin. The speaker was Lina, Bella has known her for quite some time as they had French class together. 

“You talking about how Kayla took a bite out of the axe deodorant stick cause I sure did,” she replied, humour dripping in her voice. 

Lina’s voice was hushed. “Should we tell someone? I don’t know if you’ll agree but it seems to me like she needs some counseling. I’m just not sure if it’s mental health counseling or relationship counseling...”

"Counseling?” Bella seemed almost more shocked to hear those words rather than the event that spurred them in the first place. “No, no. Let her live, it’s a weird relationship, sure, but if it's what she wants then it’s what she wants.”

”Do we just act like we didn’t see anything?”

Bella took a moment to think, looking back to where Kayla was still gnawing on the deodorant stick. “I say we tell people, but hushed!”

”What the hell does that even mean?” Lina deadpanned. 

“Well, I’m not sure if you’re familiar with this anime but basically they act like they’re a normal club but in reality, their main purpose is completely different from what’s advertised,” the other explained. “Basically, we can start a club and say it’s for art or something but in actuality, we’re making a movement for our dear friend Kayla who eats axe deodorant.”

"So the hushed part is that not many people will know what the club is really for,” Lina caught on. “So it’ll be exclusive?

"Exactly!” Bella beamed. “We’ll need a clever name, something that everyone involved will have no trouble forgetting. Or maybe have some trouble forgetting cause it’s an acronym.”

“No one likes acronyms unless you’re a middle-aged Facebook mom.”

”Shut up,” Bella huffed. Suddenly her eyes lit up. “How about KEAM?”

"KEAM?”

Bella nodded excitedly. “Yes, KEAM! It stands for, ‘Kayla Eats Axe Movement’. Clever I know.”

"I hate it,” was Lina’s reply. 

Bella rolled her eyes. “Don’t you have a baguette to eat or something?”

"For the last time, I’m not actually French-“

"Désoler,” Bella cut her off. It was ironic given how Bella had more French in her blood than Lina, but it was a running joke that she intended never to give up. “Anyways, how do you feel about being Vice President of my club? You can help me organize shit and in the end, we’ll all be happy.”

Lina sighed, crossing her arms. “Do I have a choice?”

"Of course you don’t,” Bella smiled sweetly, closing her blue eyes to add effect. “Now come on, we’ll discuss with Kayla later, we have French class to get to and I for one am very excited to see you express your French routes.”

* * *

When Bella got out of school for the day, Lina having already left, Kayla and Loren were waiting for her by the front gates. It was nothing out of the ordinary, ever since they were little they had been walking home from school every day together. They had lived in the same neighborhood for as long as they could remember, and what really made them bond was the fact that they all fell under Aquarius for their astrological sign. 

Loren and Kayla were in conversation when Bella approached. "Let's go."

The two turned to her and they all started walking. Before Bella had interrupted the two had been talking about whether of not Hagakure from My Hero Academia was born invisible or not. They soon switched topics after agreeing with one another at the end of a heated argument. 

"Okay, but," Loren started. "Todoroki."

"Not again," Bella sighed heavily. Kayla sighed in disappointment. 

"Fine. If you don't want to talk about the love of my life then what else do you suggest?" Loren asked the two. Bella knew exactly what to bring up. 

"Let's say hypothetically you witnessed your friend eating deodorant, what would you do?" 

"I'm not sure," Loren trailed off. "Maybe ask them if they actually ate it? Cause that's weird, I might have been seeing things."

"What even brought this question up?" Kayla asked, she looked nervous. 

Bella stared her down. They were still walking, with Loren between them, but she could still see the panicked look on Kayla's face. "I think you know what."

Kayla kept her mouth shut, her heart was racing, she didn't want anyone finding out her biggest secret. She thought she had eaten it in secrecy, but it turned out she hadn't. Her secret had been revealed to the one person she hadn't wanted it to, the one person who would probably do something beyond dumb with the newfound knowledge. 

Loren noticed the tension between the two. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Kayla here eats axe deodorant and didn't think it necessary to tell us," Bella smirked, blurting out the secret before Kayla could do anything about it. Loren looked confused, she didn't have anything to say. 

"In my defense, it was my first time trying it," Kayla said. "And I won't do it again, it just sorta happened." 

"You still did it, though," Bella pointed out. "That's why Lina and I came up with a plan to start a club of sorts revolved around your axe eating session." 

"Oh god, Lina knows too?" 

Loren looked back and forth between the two. She was a bit older than them, and she should have been used to them at this point, but eating axe deodorant and creating a club out of it seemed foreign to her. She would rather not get involved with such activities, and so she kept silent throughout the discussion, not exactly wanting to put her input in something so bizarre. 

"Yep, she saw it as well. She's going to be vice president of my club," Bella explained. "Though, I should probably ask permission first if you're okay with me doing this."

"Absolutely not."

"I'll let you bully me for my spelling mistakes?"

"Sure, why not." 

Bella continued to blabber on about her club. It had been decided to be disguised as an anime club since both her and Kayla were quite interested in watching it. You needed at least four members to start a club, and they already had three counting Bella, Kayla, and Lina, but Bella argued that that wasn't enough and opted for at least a ten-member minimum. Their conversation eventually strayed away from the club, and Loren joined back in as they talked about some bitch named Hailey. 

Bella's house came first, followed by Loren and lastly, Kayla opened the door to her home and shoved her bag into the entryway closet. Her mom was home, dad probably still at work, and she was watching a witch documentary on the TV. 

"Oh, Kayla, welcome home," she noticed her daughter walk through the door. 

"Thanks," Kayla replied. "You'll never believe what Bella decided to do today." 

* * *

The next days came fast, and soon enough, after the weekend, Lina and Bella were outside the principal's office, asking for permission to start a club. Lina looked disappointed in herself, whereas Bella on the other hand was incredibly excited to start this new journey. 

The door opened slowly after they knocked, the door was an interesting swirl of purple, pink, orange, and yellow. It almost looked like it could be the logo of an app. "Hello?"

Bella frowned at the deep voice of their principal. "Hello, Mr. Instagram. My associate Lina and I have a proposition for you." 

He chuckled. "Well, come right in."

The office itself was nothing out of the ordinary, mostly white but with pictures of students across the walls. The principal took a seat in his equally white chair, lacing his hands together and resting his chin on them. "Well?"

"Right, I want to start an anime club. I'm looking for more members at the moment but so far both Lina and Kayla have agreed to join the club. Our activities would be to watch and analyze an assortment of anime, and I as the leader would go over their analysts and give pointers based on how detailed and it is and how much it makes sense," Bella lied smoothly. Well, some of it was true at least. 

Mr. Instagram frowned, his golden eyes frowning with him. "Dear, I'm afraid our algorithm just doesn't like this anime. It simply doesn't look good for our image."

Bella furrowed her eyebrows. Even if the club wasn't actually for anime, she still enjoyed watching it and was quite offended by his response. She was going to start that club, whether their principal liked it or not. "With all due respect, sir, I can guarantee you this club will be worth space. I'll get more than ten members, I promise, then we'll have everyone wanting to join our space."

"Fine, if you can get ten members, **not** including yourself and Lina, I'll give you space to start this club of yours. You have until the end of this Friday, so five days including today. Do we have a deal?" Mr. Instagram put his hand out for a shake. Bella enthusiastically took it and shook it hard. 

"Of course, we have a deal," Bella replied. "Who do you take me for?"

"An idiot who wants to start an anime club," Mr. Instagram smiled. Lina snorted from beside Bella. 

Once they left his office, Lina looked to Bella with worry in her face. It wasn't like she didn't trust Bella to round up an additional nine members after having Kayla join, but that's just the thing, she didn't trust Bella to round up an additional nine members after having Kayla join. Especially if she had the intention of telling the people who joined the real intention of the club. 

"Well, we better get to work," Bella smiled at Lina who scowled. Next thing they knew they were in the library, a computer in front of them displaying all the registered people at their school. They decided to highlight the one they thought of asking, and cross out the ones they had absolutely no interest in having join their club. 

"What about this person? It says their name is Wren," Lina pointed to a name on the screen. 

Bella winced. "They had beef with Kayla not too long ago, wouldn't recommend."

"How about this person? " Lina pointed to another. 

"That's Angel. She's a sweetheart who tutors Kayla in Sara Gardiner's class though I doubt she'd join. She's too nice for that," Bella leaned back in her chair. So far they had zero candidates, not a single stripe of yellow highlight over the text. 

"This is so fucking hard," Lina complained. "Either they're public enemy number one or the sweetest being on this planet, no in-between." 

"We need a band of assholes, but not so much of an asshole either me or Kayla will start digging their grave," she gave a pointer to the VP of her club. 

They continued looking at the list, and eventually, that had a small list of people they thought could work. Now, all that was left was the ask them if they'd join, and make sure they were sworn to secrecy about the real purpose of the club. Sure, they themselves wouldn't be that secretive as even some people who weren't in the club would know its purpose (those who were asked but denied), but those were small details that could be ignored. 

"Are we really going through with this?" Lina asked one last time, hoping the answer would be no. 

"Of course we are," came the answer. "We'll ask them all individually, and hopefully by Friday we can start our first official meeting."

* * *

Lina had a clipboard in her arms, a pen held by hand, and an attitude ready to die. Bella just had her unwavering charm and persuasive personality to keep her going. Kayla hadn't come with them to search for other members even if she was officially signed up, Bella argued she needed to be introduced formally as the guest of honour before shoving her to Loren. 

"Our first target is this kid named Luka," Lina read off her clipboard. "He somewhat knows Kayla from running into one another at the guidance counselor. However, they aren't all that close and as quoted by you, 'Luka is a shitty man and all men are assholes so he should be happy to join.' Is that correct?" 

"Perfect!"

It was their spare and luckily for them, Luka had the same spare period as they did. The guy in question was sitting at what people liked to call the 'discord table', also known as the table for the kids who simp for the science teacher Mr. Discord. Though, everyone could admit he wasn't the ugliest looking thing to walk this earth. 

"Are you Luka?" Bella came up to him. He turned his head away from his phone and looked Bella directly in the eyes. 

"Who's asking? Is it the FBI? Cause if it was tell them it wasn't me."

Bella blinked a few times before remembering what she came here to do. "Uhm, no, anyways, I want to start a club and I feel like you'd be the perfect candidate for it."

"What kind of club?" he asked skeptically. 

"Well, if anyone asks it's the anime club, but we're actually looking for people who are comfortable bullying, or uh, helping my friend with her axe deodorant eating problem."

"What the fuck?"

"I know it sounds weird but trust me it's for a good cause. We're calling it KEAM," Bella added on. 

Luka nodded slowly. "Ight, so if I join and people ask what I do in the club can I just say simping for Soul Evans? " 

"Of course! I'll tell Kayla you're joining as soon as possible," she signaled for Lina to add his name to the list of official members. Proud of herself that the first one went to easily. 

"Wait a damn minute," Luka said almost startled. "It's Kayla who's eating axe? Kayla as in the Kayla who needed guidance counseling for overthinking too much?"

Bella put a thumbs up. "That's the one."

Luka was even more interested in what the hell would be happening in the group, he had a feeling it wouldn't be good but that's the best part about it. He just hoped no one would stalk him to find his address, but that was a weird thought and no one in their right mind would do that, right? 

"Oh, but if anyone asks you can't tell them the actual cause of the club. Got it?" Bella added on. Luka nodded. 

They now had two additional members. Eight more to go.

Turned out their second and third attempts hadn't gone as planned, but Bella was optimistic for their fourth try. Eve was in the Dark Arts club, and if she was comfortable taking on another club she should be an easy target given how her personality fits right into the club. As far as she remembered, she hadn't any beef or bad feelings with her so things were bound to go as smoothly as they had with Luka. 

"Eve specializes in murder at the Dark Arts club. Happens to accidentally video call people and has the same MBTI as Sangwoo from Killing Stalking," Lina read aloud. "Is this really the kind of person you want to join your club?"

"Of course it is," Bella pouted. "We'd be a dynamic duo, her with the murder shit and me with the horny shit. We make up for two halves of a whole, Lina." 

Lina just sighed and gestured for Bella to talk to Eve who was sitting on the steps of the school with a few other kids surrounding her. Bella didn't need them, however, so she was lucky that as soon as she stepped near them they all ran away. She swore she heard someone say, 'this bitch horny as shit run for your lives,' but maybe she was hearing things. Eve, unfortunately, was too slow to notice the appearance of the curly, blond-ish, brown-ish haired female and was forced to socialize. 

"What is it?"

"Hello, Eve, I'm not sure if you know me but-"

She was cut off by Eve. "Know you? How could I forget you?"

"I mean I know I'm amazing but you don't have to flatter me."

"Trust me, I'm not. Why would I even want to talk to the person I versed in my first ever year debating. Worst moment of my life," Eve nearly growled. Bella thought back to what she could be referring to. 

Then a light bulb went off in her head. "You were the one debating me on whether Hisoka from HunterXHunter was hot or not!"

"Just so we're clear, he's not," Eve said right after. 

"Uhuh, I think I recall you accidentally opening a tab while your computer was connected to the projector that was showing a video of Hisoka," Eve flushed at Bella's words. She had meant to show something else. 

"I still don't think he's hot. I think you're mentally insane," Eve commented. 

"Aren't the best of us?"

Lina hissed from beside Bella. "I thought you didn't have beef with this girl?"

"I don't" Bella hissed back. "Not my fault she's a tasteless lunatic who doesn't think Hisoka is hot. I mean, for being one of the popular kids at our school I thought she'd have better taste in men but I guess not."

"I can still hear you," Eve piped up. Bella simply smiled at her before going on to mention her club. Eve seemed to calm down after the mention of it, the idea of it sounded interesting and she'd have a fun time bullying someone for eating axe. Though, she'd rather Bella bully for her rumoured hand fetish. "Fine, I guess I'll join."

Lina wrote her name on the list, Bella spoke. "Great! Send Ms. Rule 34 you may not be attending Dark Arts as much." 

Eve waved her off as a sign of confirmation. Maybe it wasn't as easy as Luka, but they had gotten Eve to join in the end at that was all that mattered. Now, all they needed was seven additional people. 

* * *

"Alex, sometimes referred to as Shoto," said Lina right after they had left Eve. "Commonly leaves things during the middle of it for no good reason. Likes BL." 

"Likes BL?" Bella thought to herself. "That's great actually, I might have a good bribe for them." 

"I don't like where this is going." 

Bella stuck her tongue out, then proceeded to approach Alex who was at one of the library computers, not surprisingly in incognito mode. "Hey, there."

Alex looked confused. "Uhm, hey?" 

Lina moved over to where the other two were as well. Bella was pretending to look at her nails like she was being all secretive. "I couldn't help but notice the site you were on before frantically clicking a new tab."

"Shit," Alex cursed. "Please don't tell anyone. "

"No, no, I could never," Bella waved her hands around. "I too like mangoes." 

Alex looked interested now, fully turning to Bella. "You do? Is that what you came here to tell me?"

Bella smiled somewhat of an evil smile. "Well, sort of. I'm in the middle of assembling a club and if you joined I might be inclined to give my list of BL recommendations. Or perhaps help you find one you recognize and don't know the title to." 

Alex pulled out their phone, going to their camera roll, and finding a specific picture. "Do you know where this is from?"

"Dine with a Vampire," Bella answered immediately. "Not a bad plot if you get past the shit hole in the first few chapters." 

Alex pulled open the mango site next and searched the title in. It matched. "I'm in."

Bella stretched out her arm and gave Alex a side hug. "Fantastic, I knew I could count on you."

Down on the list Alex went, Lina talked. "We have enough time to ask one more person before the lunch period is up."

Bella hopped out of the chair, content to see Alex start reading the Manhwa she was able to find the title for. "Allons-y!" 

She was met with despair when the next attempt failed, but after school, Bella had hope to catch one of her victims before they left the grounds. Luckily for her, a lonesome Kat had their backpack on their shoulders. They had headphones plugged in, and looked like they were having a generally decent day. Oh, how Bella wanted to mess that up. 

"You know," she walked up to Kat. "Kat shares two of the same letters as Kayla."

Kat flinched from where they stood. They felt as if they were in a horror story. "Uh, is your name Kayla?"

"Hell no, anyone named Kayla is bound to have problems, and trust me I am perfectly sane," Bella laughed loudly. Kat visibly moved away from her. 

"Sure. No problems...." 

"Any-who, my assistant isn't here to read your profile so I thought I should do it for her," Bella pulled out the go-to clipboard. "Kat, fairly innocent and quite young compared to the other candidates. Somewhat short and all-around a chill person." 

Kat laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah, that's me." 

"You know I'm starting this weird club that someone like you probably wouldn't be good in based on your profile but something about you just called out to me. Perhaps you seem like the type that can't say no, or maybe I see a dark side within you? Whatever the case, I hope you'll join us," Bella went on to explain the activities of the club. 

"Deodorant?" Kat said questioningly. "Why would anyone eat deo-"

"You'll have to ask the guest of honour herself," Kat was cut off. "So how about it? You're quite different from my other subjects, I'd love to have you." 

Kat pondered, they had never been asked to do something this out of the ordinary before. At least, from what they remembered that was. Then again most kids are probably asked to re-do embarrassing things they didn't know were embarrassing so perhaps this wasn't the weirdest thing. Maybe it wasn't in their best interest to join, but they'd do so anyway. What's the harm in a little fun?

"I guess I'm joining KEAM then," Kat gave a small smile, an anxious one but a genuine one. 

* * *

Maddie loved playing Roblox. It wasn't a hobby, no, more like a lifestyle. The only thing she'd do all day is playing Roblox, it didn't matter if she was online or with friends, all that mattered in life was Roblox. It was so bad that her level on Roblox's Royal High was well above 600, a score inhuman to most people but not to Maddie who ate, slept, and breathed Roblox. 

So of course, when Bella and Lina approached her on the next day of school with the club as a proposition, she was playing Roblox on her laptop. They tried to get her attention, but Maddie was concentrating hard on her game and when that happened there was no pulling her out of the trance. 

"May as well do her profile while she isn't listening," Lina's shoulders slumped. "Maddie, the same age as you and loves Roblox as we can clearly see. Not much else was able to be discovered about her due to her obsession with the game, but it does say here that she enjoys this kid named Varian and thinks she's Canadian, even though she's not, just because of a bought Canadian flag from Roblox."

Maddie's eyes bolted away from the screen. "Did someone say Roblox?"

"Yes, hi?" Bella said awkwardly. Maddie put the screen of her laptop down in order to converse. 

"Sorry about that, I was just playing an obby and ya know-"

"Actually we don't know," Lina butted in. 

Maddie looked disappointed. "You don't know? You mean you've never played Roblox before?"

"I'm gonna shut you up before you even start," Bella put her finger on Maddie's lips in a 'shush' sign. She explained the club as she had various times before. "Sounds good?"

Maddie raised her hand like she was in the middle of class. "Question, will I get to play Roblox?"

Lina felt like strangling Maddie, and Bella wasn't too happy either. They looked to each other with frustration in their eyes, Maddie looked oblivious to their feelings on the whole Roblox situation. They tried to calm themselves down and Bella spoke up again. 

"If we're not doing a class discussion or any activities, then yes you can play Roblox in your free time. Any other questions not related to Roblox?"

"Were you two born in Canada?"

They replied at the same time. "Yes."

"Awesome! So was I!" 

Bella had to physically hold Lina back from attacking Maddie. Bella had a feeling that Maddie would end up one of the more talkative ones of the group, so she was quite excited to see how others would react to her. 

Lina had a better time handling an individual named Marley, however. They had failed with another person, but Marley was promising, even Lina could see that in them. "Marley, an activist for better mental health aid around schools with the help of Mrs. Tumblr with the occasional help of her wife Mrs. Pintrest. The only reason you thought they'd join is because you thought you could lure them in with duck pictures?"

"A duck is a duck, Lina. Everyone loves ducks."

"I'm pretty sure having a duck as a profile picture once doesn't classify them as a duck enthusiast," Lina muttered under her breath low enough so Bella wouldn't hear. 

Marley was watching a show called Avatar when Bella tapped them on the shoulder. Marley paused their show and looked up at the two looming over them. They didn't want to judge, but whatever they had to say couldn't be good in Marley's unprofessional opinion. 

"We want to start a club based on my friend eating deodorant!"

There it was. 

"Excuse me?"

Lina pushed Bella out of the way. "Ignore her, what she said was true but goddammit she's annoying. She's starting this stupid club and wants you to join. Are you in?"

"I don't-"

"I have ducks!" Bella pushed Lina back, pulling a plush duck from her bag and shoving it in Marley's face. "You want the duck? You have to join the club for the duck."

"I don't really want the duck," Marley's posture was slowly getting worse and worse at the heavyweight or whatever the fuck was going on. 

"What do you mean you don't want to duck?" Bella looked at the duck and made the duck look back at her. "What did you duck ever do to you?"

"Nothing?"

"Exactly, now apologize," Bella shoved the duck back in their face. 

"I'm sorry?"

"Not good enough," she pulled the duck back. "you can formally apologize by joining the club. Good day."

Bella walked away with the duck and a hidden smile on her face. Marley was internally dying and Lina was already writing their name down as a confirmed member, no one got away with insulting the duck and not joining the club apparently.

* * *

After a few more classes came more asking. It was Tuesday? Wednesday? Bella had a hard time keeping track with all this asking of people to join her club jazz. She had three more spots that needed to be filled, which would give them twelve members in total. She also only had three more people that were left on her list to ask, so if one went wrong they would be in for some serious trouble. But she was friends with two out of three of them, so she had a feeling they would agree to join. 

"You say you already know Liam? They why do you need me to read his profile?"

"To keep up with the trend! We did it every single time so far, if we don't it's no fun," was her explanation. 

Lina shrugged. "Liam was also born in Canada with a burning hate for French class. Can be described as a kinnie with anger issues and has horrible taste in Haikyuu men. You know him quite well as does Kayla."

It was almost like Liam heard them as he walked up to the two on his own. He really enjoyed Bella's company, as did she, so he took the opportunity to come to talk to her. Though, he can't say he expected what she had to tell him today. 

"Keam?" he repeated after she had explained the concept.

"Yeah, and don't worry Kayla is fine with this, I made sure of that." 

"What would we even do? We can't just bully Kayla for an hour and call it a day?" Liam pointed out. 

Bella smirked. "Well, that, my dear friend, is where you are wrong. I can and will bully Kayla for an hour just watch me."

"Objectively speaking," Lina started. "I think it would be much easier to bully you for an hour than Kayla." 

"Can it. Now, what do you say, Liam?"

"Given I have nothing better to do I guess I'm in, yeah," he answered. Their conversation strayed to Mr. Reddit, whom Liam had seen kissing Mr. Discord after school hours and wanted to tell someone, but that was a story for another time. Truth is, he secretly wished to share a kiss of his own with a special someone he didn't have the guts to confess to at the moment. 

"I'm going to ask Ana next, and I doubt she'll say no," Bella said after a while of conversation. 

"I'm gonna pretend I know who that is," Liam said, and with that, both Lina and Bella left him alone to do whatever the hell he does. Probably cry over Kakyoin Noriaki. 

When they got to Ana, Bella couldn't even utter a single word before Ana said, "Hell yeah!" 

"I-I didn't even say anyth-" 

"I know," Ana replied to her, "but it looked like you wanted to ask me something so I just went ahead and said yes." 

Lina looked skeptical. "So if she had asked for you two to jump off a bridge with one another you would have just said yes?"

Ana just smiled. "Yeah, why not?" 

"This is why you're my favourite," Bella cried out and went in to embrace Ana who returned it with her all. 

Lina just watched the interaction. They were close, that much was obvious, and it was amusing to watch them both so happy, though Lina would never admit this since she needed to keep her, 'I hate Bella and her weird shenanigans,' behavior. 

"Glad to be it," Ana said, referring to being called Bella's favourite. 

"Anyways," Bella left the hug, "you might wanna hear what I have to say." 

As she explained the usual, Ana's eyes light up in excitement. "So, what about it?" Bella asked. 

Ana's answer was expected. "Of course, I can't wait."

Bella leaned into high five her, and Lina afterward. She was so happy about how she only needed one other person that she completely forgot about the reading of Ana's profile. Lina did not forget, however, so after once they had left with success, Lina said, "What about Ana's profile?" 

"We can't have that forgotten," Bella turned to face Lina. "Do it now then, I guess."

"Right, so, Ana can sometimes go as Cherry. She's an all-around good person and can make friends quite easily from what you've seen. Openly pansexual and somewhat of a flirt to those she likes," Lina readout, Bella nodded along as she went. 

"Last on our list is Shameless, yes?" Bella asked her assistant. 

Lina grimaced. "Yes, but are you sure you want her in the club?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"It might just be better to read her profile," Lina sighed. "Shameless goes to our school and can be described as a ghost. Nothing is really known about her, in fact, many people say that the being of Shameless is all but a rumour and they don't actually exist." 

"It wouldn't hurt to add a splash of colour into the club," Bella shrugged, and off they went to find this being named Shameless. 

They had difficulty finding her. They asked, but people would either claim they had no idea who that was or others would cower having heard the rumours of this Shameless. Even the dark arts club cowered by her name. Ms. Rule 34 nearly cried when they had asked for her location. Lina wanted to just give up and scratch her name off the list, but Bella was determined. 

Bella had skipped class in order to find Shameless, she was supposed to be in math with Mr. Twitter anyways and that guy was a gossiper if she had ever met one. She swore if she heard him mutter another word about how big some rapper's dick was she'd chop off his own. Lina hadn't skipped class however, she had History with Mrs. Facebook. 

Eventually, however, an eerie voice whispered to her. "I heard you've been looking for me."

Bella whipped around to see a shadow of a figure. "Shameless? Is that you?"

"And what if it is?"

"Then I'd ask you to join my club of course!"

"No one's ever asked me to join a club before," Shameless's voice became softer. "Will you really let me join?"

"Yeah! Please join us!" Bella beamed at the ghost of a human. Shameless muttered a soft, 'yes', happy to be included in something that wasn't meant to scare people. The dark arts club tried to summon Shameless once and let's just say she was not happy. 

Bella mentally added Shameless's name to the list of successes.

* * *

"You really got ten full ass people to join the club?" Kayla had asked her the day of the deadline. Bella chose to be dramatic and make Mr. Instagram think they hadn't made it only to shove it in his face that they in fact had done it and in record time, too. 

"I don't know why you're so surprised. I can be quite charming you know." 

"Yes, cause that's how I'd describe you," Kayla said sarcastically.

"Yeah?" Bella said in a mocking tone. "At least I don't eat deodorant."

"At least I don't have a hand fetish," the brunette fought back. 

"That's harsh, man. I'm very offended by your comment."

Kayla rolled her eyes, noting how Bella didn't exactly deny it. What was so good about hands anyways? Must be some horny person thing. "Well, have fun talking to Mr. Instagram about your success or whatever."

"Oh, trust me I will. Can't wait to see the look on his face as he realizes I beat his shitty ass. How I dream to see it every night in my sleep," Bella said with stars in her eyes. 

"How much do you even hate the guy?" Kayla asked, she wasn't fond of him either but in Bella's case it was about ten times worse. 

Bella thought back to all the times their principal had pissed her off. She couldn't even count them on one hand. Like the fact that his so-called algorithm sucked, or how he clearly favoured the more popular students at school. Seriously, they could get away with anything but as soon as an unpopular kid breathes they get detention, or as Mr. Instagram would call it, 'reported'. No words could describe her hatred. 

"Way too much for your pea brain to understand," Bella flicked Kayla's forehead. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a principal's face to mentally spit on." 

This time when she entered his office, she had a teary look on her face. One that would make him think he'd won. It was a trap, and she was going to execute it perfectly if it was the last thing she'd do. 

Mr. Instagram smiled as he saw the expression she wore. "I take it went poorly? Not that I didn't foresee this coming." 

Bella's expression changed into one of smugness as she heard those words. The principal faltered upon seeing it, wondering why she could be so smug after she had just lost the rights to her club. 

"That's where you're mistaken, Mr," she pulled out the list from her sweat pants pocket. "I'm here to inform you that I have exactly ten members signed up that doesn't include either Lina or me. Actually, I had these ten people ready since a couple of days ago but I wanted to shove it in your face at the last minute."

"Really now?" he didn't believe her. "Who may these ten members be?"

"Kayla, who was the first to sign up. Followed by Luka. Eve took a bit more convincing but we got her. Alex, Kat, and Marley were pretty chill about the whole ordeal if I remember correctly. Liam was as amazing as ever, I even got some extra time to talk to him about a secret romance going on with the teachers that I will not be explaining to you. Then of course my good friend Ana was more than happy to join." 

"Really?"

"Mhm!" And you'll never guess what."

"What?"

"I even got Maddie to stop playing Roblox for a second. Almost no one is able to do that," Bella boasted. 

Mr. Instagram looked shocked. "Maddie? Not on Roblox? Still, that's only nine."

"I left this one for last since it's even more of a point to my victory," she paused for dramatic effect. "I got the Shameless to join the club."

Mr. Instagram shot out of his chair, hands slamming down on the table. "No way! Shameless doesn't even exist!"

Bella laughed sadistically, like Light Yagami at the end of Death Note. "Yes, you bet they do! Now, if I remember correctly you said I'll get a full classroom for my club activities? If you don't believe me you can always ask the members themselves, of course." 

The multi-colour haired male sat back down slowly. He had lost, there was nothing he could do about it. "Yes, you'll be given a classroom on the second floor for this anime club of yours. You can hold meetings after school or during lunch as all the other clubs do. During a spare works as well but I doubt all _**twelve** _of you will have a spare at the same time." 

"Thanks for doing business with me kind sir." 

* * *

The first meeting was at lunchtime that next Monday. Kayla explained to Loren they couldn't eat lunch with her and they realized Loren wasn't even aware the club was an official thing yet. They opted not to tell her just yet, like the assholes they are, and instead just headed directly to the second floor on which they would be holding the meetings. 

The classroom they were given wasn't large nor was it too small. It was fairly empty except for the rows of desks including the one meant for the teacher. The classroom was one of the English classrooms for the older grades, but when it wasn't used for that it was now officially the KEAM classroom. There was also a projector that projected onto a whiteboard that Bella assumed was supposed to be for their, 'showing of animes', as they would tell the teachers they were doing. 

It wasn't long after that Kayla and Bella had entered that the others followed shortly. Lina came first, followed by Ana, and then the rest came at relatively the same time. They all sat down at the desks that were now pushed together to form a table, Bella at the head on one end and Kayla at the other. They looked around at the new faces, those who they would be forced to get along with until the club disbanded or they chose to quit. Bella wouldn't let them quit though, not if she could do anything about it. 

"Hello!" Bella said as soon as everyone was ready. "As you already know I'm Bella, and this is my club. You all already know the details but there's a special someone I'd like you all to meet."

Kayla slouched in her seat knowing what was coming. Bella made a wild gesture towards her. "Introducing Kayla! The reason KEAM exists in the first place. Everyone say, 'thank you, Kayla.'" 

"Thank you, Kayla?" came the awkward words afterward. Some were louder than others and some said it just barely a whisper. It all around came out more like a question. It was clear that no one was comfortable with one another. It was sad to look at. 

"Alright, it's clear we don't know each other well enough so I say we start with some ice breakers," Bella told the group who groaned. "I know, I hate them as much as the next person but let's go." 

The ice breakers were simple, you'd say your name and then the others would get a period of time to question you and you'd answer if you were comfortable with it. The more interesting things Bella learned included the fact that Maddie hates collar bones or that Eve and Marley liked couches in a strange way. It was when it was Kayla's turn that Bella was truly excited to hear the questions.

"Okay, uh, I'm Kayla, and yeah."

Marley immediately raised their hand. It wasn't that they didn't believe Bella it was just a wild story. "Did you really eat axe deodorant?" 

"Next question," Kayla pointed to Liam who had his hand raised as well. 

"Why didn't you tell me about your axe eating problem?"

"Cause I don't have one that's why," she shouted. 

"Does it taste good? The axe?" Kat asked next. Kayla rolled her eyes and pointed to Maddie for the next question. 

"Do you think you could eat axe on Roblox?"

Kayla made a noise of frustration, looking at Bella with malice in her eyes who only shrugged and encouraged the others to ask more questions. It was at the fifteenth axe question that Kayla had enough. "No more axe questions!" 

Ten hands shot down, though one slowly raised up again. Kayla looked to the person who's arm was raised. "Yes, Luka?"

"Would you rather eat shit that tasted like chocolate, or eat chocolate that tasted like shit?" 

Everyone just looked at him. "What?" he shrugged, "she said no more axe questions."

At the end of the meeting the group had been closer than they were before, even some friendships that they would have never seen started forming right before their eyes. Everyone started to leave, though no one had fully exited the room when a sound of something dropping resonated through the room. They turned to look at the direction of the sound only to find something that had fallen out of Kayla's pocket. 

"Aha!" Bella pointed at the fallen axe deodorant stick. "I told you guys she ate axe!" 

Kayla picked up the axe. "I can explain-"

Before she got the chance to, Eve swiped the stick from Kayla's hands, opening it to reveal the huge bite mark in the white shit that you put on your armpits. Kayla had been caught red-handed with all the evidence they needed. Eve stuck the bitten axe in Kayla's face. "Explain this then." 

Kayla sighed and took the axe back for herself. "Fine, Bella and Lina caught eating axe because I was curious. I let this club happen because I thought you guys would all take my side in believing I didn't actually do it but now with this newfound proof I guess I should just take my leave now." 

Alex gripped her forearm. "Hey, don't worry. We all like weird things! We'll support your relationship with the axe deodorant." 

"Yeah, I mean, I like scaring people into thinking I don't exist and that's not normal," Shameless admitted. "But who cares if it's normal or not? Cause that's just who I am." 

They all nodded and continued listing out their weird preferences so Kayla would feel better. Maddie admitted to collecting people's addresses like a creep, Lina is a secret tsundere and even Bella joined in despite making the idea of the club to bully Kayla in the first place. Bella had lots to admit, too, and Kayla had a field day. 

Kayla whipped away a tear. "Thanks, guys, I glad you support me." 

"Anytime!" Ana beamed, Liam gave her a thumbs up. 

KEAM may be a weird place, but it was a place in which everyone could feel safe. Maybe too safe as they admitted too much about themselves, but so long as they didn't tell their parents everyone knew their mom's work address it should be fine. 

* * *

Word has it that the school's secret assassin was crushing on our one and only axe eater. It wasn't Tay's fault that her crush had been outed to everyone. She preferred to be secretive, like how she knew how to make people into vampires but she never reveals the recipe to do so. Tay wasn't originally considered for the club, but as soon as Bella heard the news of this crush she was quick to scout her down to a corner and get her to join. 

She was successful of course, and exactly a week after KEAM had started they were already getting a new member. 

It was an after school meeting, and Eve and Lina were already planning Bella's murder as they usually would. Kayla was sitting near them, laughing occasionally, and adding in her input like the good friend she was. Luka was talking about the adequateness of Feitan from HunterXHunter to Maddie who pretended to be interested when she was actually planning her Roblox schedule for the day. Ana was discussing frogs with Marley, and Kat and Alex did their own thing though sometimes going into a conversation with one another when they felt like it. No one was surprised that Liam and Shameless were absent, it was only a week in and they had fallen off the center of the earth. 

When Bella walked in with a new, tall, person by her side, they all stopped what they were doing. Kayla almost gasped at how gorgeous she thought the older woman was, though hopefully not too much older cause Kayla would rather simp for someone her age than a 69-year-old man from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure like Bella does. Eve too was excited, though not in the same way as Kayla. In Eve's mind, Tay looked like someone who would enjoy couches. 

"Listen up," Bella commanded. "We have a new member with us today, her name is Tay. Everyone say hi to Tay."

"Hi, Tay," everyone said except for Kayla, she was still simping too much to speak. 

"Treat her nicely or she will murder you but I doubt we'll need to go to such extremities," Bella said. "Today at least." 

It was one of the few times where everyone present participated in the discussion. Tay was easy to talk to, and Eve had already asked her to be a couch lord with her to which Tay agreed too right away. She and Bella bonded over Percy Jackson and it was one of the less bully educing meetings they'd had so far. The others couldn't help but notice how Tay's eyes would linger on Kayla each time she spoke. 

Kayla was gay panicking on her side of things. She constantly had to remind herself that she was in a committed relationship with the axe deodorant before thinking about how much she wanted to be crushed by Tay's thighs. Had she always liked thighs this much? Axe didn't have thighs-

"Kayla?" Tay brought her out of her trance. 

"Uhm, yes?"

"Sorry, you were just staring into space," Tay laughed softly. 

"She does that when she gay panics," Luka snickered, Kayla made sure to send him a dirty look. 

Tay tilted her head like a dog. "Gay panicking? Do I want to know how many of us are LGBT?" 

Bella was quick to answer. "If any of us are straight I say get out of the club."

"Bella, I'm straight," Lina said, once again very disappointed by her. 

"What about Nejire Hadou?" it was Alex who asked the question. Lina shrugged. 

"I can't believe I let a hetero be the vice president of my club..." Bella trailed off into despair. 

"Don't be heterophobic," Marley said jokingly, Kat laughed alongside them. 

Maddie played along too. "Yeah, Bella what about your hand wife?"

"Don't bring her into this."

"Hand wife?" Tay was once again questioning everything. 

Luka hummed. "We decided yesterday that if Kayla is dating the axe then Bella is dating a hand since she's weird like that." 

"Kayla's in a relationship?" Tay said longingly, the others could once again tell what was up. 

"If dating deodorant counts then yeah," Kayla answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. Tay looked sad. 

"Well, then" Eve broke the heavy tension in the room, "I think we said drowning would be the most effective way of killing her?" 

"Yes, cause they can never find the body," Kayla said as if she knew murder like the back of her hand. 

"No, they could find that easily," Marley crossed their arms. "Put it in a graveyard so they can't tell." 

"But dead people are put in coffins so there's a difference," Kat argued back. 

"I say just eat the damn thing," everyone turned to look at Bella is disgust. "What?" 

Tay found herself laughing along with everyone, nearly forgetting the pain inside that was Kayla's axe girlfriend. She even helped along with the murder, having good knowledge of how to commit it anyway. She just hoped that one day she would get to be with Kayla the way she wanted to.

* * *

"Honestly I hate how everyone told me they'd accept me but then started bullying me on the group chat as soon as Bella made it," Kayla complained to Loren a few days after Tay joined. Bella was absent for the morning and would be coming during lunch for a KEAM meeting and staying the rest of the school day. 

"Wait," Loren paused. "You guys have a group chat?"

"Loren, we have a club. The group chat was just made for club announcements and we sometimes talk on there when we aren't in a meeting," Kayla explained. 

Loren continued. "Wait, why wasn't I told there was a club." 

"You were, you just forgot," Kayla sighed. Loren made an 'o' shape with her mouth. 

"Can I join the club, then?" Loren asked hopefully. Kayla took a minute to ponder, having Loren in the club would be fun. 

"I'm not against it but you'd have to ask Bella since she's the president of the club."

"But she won't be here until the afternoon," the blond reminded Kayla. 

Kayla pulled out her phone with a smirk. If Bella were here she would have automatically started bullying Kayla for having an Android rather than an Apple phone and then feel bad when she would remember Kayla was actually somehow insecure about what phone she has. It wasn't like Bella made a full PowerPoint to convince Kayla's parents to get her an Apple phone or anything.

"How about we spam her on the Aquarius Squad group chat?" Kayla suggested. Loren smirked as well, pulling out her own phone and going into messages. 

They spammed her over and over again. Bella wasn't looking at the messages, so what better to do than to amp up the spamming? It was chaos, and Bella was getting annoyed on her end of things as she tried to ignore the notifications while she showed her mom something on her phone. After a while, the two gave up and Kayla thought that if she herself gave Loren permission to enter the club then it wouldn't be such a big deal. 

Kayla did a pretty good job of introducing Loren, she thought, and when Bella walked in the classroom with a confused look on her face upon spotting Loren, Kayla was quick to explain. 

"You weren't answering our messages so I took the liberty to invite Loren myself," Kayla said proudly. Bella just shrugged and took her spot at the table. It was the usual members present, and Bella made a mental note to ask Shameless and Liam if they even wanted to be in the club anymore. 

People got along well with Loren just as they had with Tay. Even as Loren went on about how many books she owned and how many she would be buying within the next day, the others still somehow found her enjoyable. Though some tried to convince her not to spend that much money on books and that didn't end so well. Even Eve was scared of Loren at that point. 

"Yeah, my cat was eaten by raccoons," Kayla ruined the mood of the conversation. Maddie slowly put down the photo of her dog who she was showing off. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marley asked out of concern, Kayla just waved her off. They could hear the fan spinning from the ceiling loud and clear through the silence. Tay went to rub Kayla's back to comfort her and Kayla's face flushed a bright red at the touch. 

"So, how's the girlfriend?" Alex asked Kayla. 

"Axe? She's the same as usual, half-eaten." 

If Bella could do a lenny face in real life she would. "You mean eaten out." 

"What the hell?" Luka blurted out. 

"Well, if Kayla and the axe are dating then rather than being actually eaten the axe was eaten _out_ ," Bella explained as if that was common knowledge. 

"I have been here for twenty minutes and I already want to leave," Loren deadpanned. Lina agreed with her even though she had been here longer. 

Kayla facepalmed. "Can we just go back to bullying Bella for her spelling mistakes?" 

"Yes, let's do that," Eve said eagerly, Bella wanted to remind her that she also had her fair share of spelling mistakes. So did Liam but he wasn't present at the moment. 

"No, you guys are just not willing to admit I'm right," Bella argued with the group. Kat tried to make themselves as invisible as possible, they envied Shameless at the moment. 

"Bella, please, I will kill you," Loren said in full seriousness. 

"Welcome to the club," Bella said knowing full well that Loren wasn't the only one who wished Bella dead at the moment. "It's a natural thing to do when you love someone."

"I don't love the axe enough to eat it out, Bella," Kayla said as if she wasn't dubbed the axe eater. 

"Yeah," Tay agreed with Kayla. "I don't think Kayla could eat some axe deodorant out. If you don't take it back I will shoot you-" 

Bella pouted. "I guess you're right. Kayla is too much of a bottom to eat the axe out anyways." 

Luka burst out laughing and Bella shot him a look. "Hey, I wouldn't be laughing cause you're equally as bottom as her. You're more like a shitty bottom, though."

"Shitty bottom? I-"

Maddie was contemplating filming the whole thing. Eve was wondering something. "What about you, Bella? Bet says you're a bottom."

"Bella's probably a switch," Ana answered for her. "We did that BDSM test and she got a percentage in both dominance and submission." 

"Can we please stop talking about th-"

Bella cut Loren off. "True, so you lost that bet Eve, haha. Anyways, what's more important here is how Kayla is a bratty bottom." 

"Am not," came Kayla's reply. 

Eve disagreed with Kayla. "I dunno I think you kinda are." 

"Maddie? Do you think I'm a bratty bottom?" Kayla asked her. Maddie put her hands up like she was surrendering. 

"Let's not have a war over top and bottoms, okay?" Ana interrupted. She had a good heart and everyone could appreciate that. 

"Okay, but," Maddie started, putting her arms down. "Are we just going to ignore that Kayla bottoms for a stick of deodorant?" 

* * *

Turns out Kayla's rendezvous with the deodorant didn't last long as the next day, at one of their after school meetings, she burst through the doors with big, fat tears in her eyes. Loren and Bella were quick to comfort her, knowing already how to handle sad Kayla from other times. The others sat back, not knowing exactly what to do(except for Liam and Shameless cause god damn do those two need to come to meetings more often). 

"Hey, Hey," Loren soothed her. "It's okay. You'll be okay."

"Are you comfortable telling us what happened?" Bella asked in one of her rare moments of seriousness while around the members of KEAM. 

"I- she," Kayla sniffled. "Axe cheated on me!"

A loud gasp came collectively from the group. Bella gasped the loudest of them all. "I knew Axayla was toxic, that's why I made this club to bully you into breaking up with her." 

"Didn't you once say that you were the biggest quote-on-quote Axayla shipper there is?" said Maddie. Curse her mind that seemed to remember everything. 

"That's irrelevant," Bella shooed Maddie away and went back to look after Kayla who was still crying. "I haven't seen her cry this much since Given."

Kayla seemed to cry louder at the mention of the show. The others winced though they knew they'd be no help in comforting the anxious brunette. All but Tay, who stood up confidently and walked her way over to Kayla, gently brushing the hair out of the shorter of the twos eyes. 

"Kayla? I know we haven't known each other that long but if that axe doesn't see you for the amazing person you are than you're blind. Cause, damn, you're cute, kind, and funny all wrapped into one and I wouldn't be lying if I said I was jealous that axe got to date someone as gorgeous as you. Axe is stupid anyway, why leave you for someone else when you should be all they need? Please, know that all of us here love you so much and you don't deserve that."

Kayla's tears stopped and the blush started. When she looked over to the other members she saw them all with smiles on their faces, they clearly agreed with what Tay had to say and they wanted Kayla to know so. 

"Thank you," Kayla said softly. 

"Ah," Tay stretched out and put a big smile on her face. "I'm so fluent in my love for Kayla. I love her so much, help." 

Kayla's heart was pounding in her chest. She didn't know what to say, her mouth felt numb and her palms were sweaty. She needed to say something, though, or else she'd look stupid and flustered. 

"Beeb."

Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut. 

"Beeb? Did you just say beeb?" Kat asked reluctantly from their spot at the table. 

No one could hear Kayla's answer over Bella's obnoxious laughing. "BEEB! SHE JUST SAID BEEB! TAY CONFESSED HER LOVE AND JUST, 'BEEB'." 

If Kayla wasn't flustered before she sure was now. "I'm so sorry I-"

Before she realized it, Tay was laughing too. "No, no, it's okay. I thought it was very cute." 

With a boop to the nose, Kayla smiled too for the first time since axe had cheated on her. The others were still on the subject of beeb, Luka even pulled out a dry erase marker and wrote it on the center of the whiteboard. 

Tay and Kayla however were in their own world. "I know it's soon given you just broke up with axe, but I really like you, Kayla." 

"I-I like you too," Kayla admitted shyly. Time seemed to stop around them, Tay was moving closer to Kayla, and Kayla moved in as well. It was like one of those cliche fireworks scenes when their lips had finally touched. Kayla wrapped her arms around Tay's neck and Tay placed her own on Kayla's waist. Axe clearly didn't know what she was missing, not when the romance of Tay and Kayla was blooming perfectly. 

"Hey!" Bella cut them off. "No way, not on my watch! You, miss Tay, will not be dating Kayla until I deem you worthy."

"Didn't you invite Tay here in the first place since you heard a rumour she liked Kayla?" Maddie asked once more. Bella contemplated brainwashing her.

"Also irrelevant," she started pulling Tay out the door. "We'll be a few minutes don't mind us."

Tay looked at Kayla in worry who just waved her potential girlfriend off. Loren turned to Kayla. "Just be glad it isn't me interrogating her. She'd probably run away crying." 

Out in the hallway, Tay felt nervous under Bella's gaze. She played with her fingertips and waited for Bella to start talking. "Alright, I'll be asking you a series of questions and if you don't answer truthfully you get the boot." 

"Okay?"

"First up," Bella put one finger up. "What's your favourite thing about Kayla?"

"Oh god. Probably her personality, though it's hard to narrow it down to just one thing. I like how funny she is and how she constantly makes me laugh, or how she puts everyone before herself which shows how selfless she is," Tay said with a calming smile on her face. 

"Good answer. For question two, what would you want to do with her if you start dating?" 

"Hug her, hold her hand, I'd give her my hoodies. I'll only kiss her if she wants me to, so I can make sure she's comfortable. The kiss today was amazing, and I hope she'd want to kiss more."

"Loving the consent," Bella praised her. "Next question, when did you start liking Kayla romantically?"

Tay thought back. "We didn't really know each other before KEAM but there's a reason that rumour went around about me having a crush on her. I saw her in the hallway once and she was talking to this girl named Hailey. They were fighting, and while it's a weird time to fall for someone just seeing someone as beautiful as her stand up for herself was one of the best things I had ever seen. I could hear her pretty voice, too."

"Urg, we all hate Hailey. And a voice kink, very nice."

"I don't have a voice kin-"

"Sure, you don't," Bella cut her off. " Okay, last question. Now, this may be a little personal but if you and Kayla ever broke up do you think you could still see yourself as friends?"

"I'd be sad and very heartbroken cause I truly love her but at the end of the day it's up to Kayla. If she wants to be only friends then I'll respect that, if she wants me out of her life then I'll have to live with that. I really hope it doesn't come to that, though," Tay answered honestly. Bella nodded thoughtfully. "I like your answers. As Kayla's best friends I give you permission to date her. You're very welcome." 

Tay felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. She sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you, I was nervous as hell." 

"Don't worry about it you two as very cute!" Bella reassured the older female. They entered the classroom together, and Bella announced. "Kayla, you now officially have a girlfriend congrats."

As Kayla and Tay dashed to one another in a hug, everyone clapped in the background. They whooped and cheered, celebrating the first official couple within the KEAM club. 

* * *

The truth was when Liam heard out about how Kayla had finally gotten a girlfriend, he couldn't help but be envious. He wasn't crushing on Kayla or Tay, no, but he envied the guts that they had to confess to one another, something he had been trying to do and failed at each time. It would come to a surprise to most that Liam had a crush, especially if they figured out it was a crush on someone he had known for quite some time. 

The first time he had met Bella she had been blasting music with Kayla in the school's backyard. Their school had placed people under different categories by random so during assemblies you'd sit with your sector. You could be in a sector with someone completely younger than you since grade didn't matter, and Bella, Kayla, and Liam happened to be in the Canada sector probably since they were Canadian. They were blasting the music since the Canada sector had just gotten permission to play music whereas nearly all the other sectors had had that privilege for a long time. 

He didn't know where that sudden confidence had come from, but he approached the two and the rest was history. He may not have been as close to them as Loren was, but it was pretty damn close and it was clear the three of them had a good friendship going on. But it was only that, a friendship.

Liam also wasn't sure when he started seeing Bella as a potential love interest rather than a friend. He trusted her, more than anything, and he wanted to see his life go by with her by his side. That's why he decided that today was the day he'd get over his fears and confess just as Tay and Kayla had the day before. 

He caught her right before she entered the KEAM classroom. She looked the same as usual and greeted him with a genuine smile on her face. 

"Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" Liam asked her, Bella nodded. 

He pulled her slightly off to the side, an area where he hoped no one could hear their conversation. "I have something I'd like to confess." 

"What is it?" Bella asked hesitantly. "You're kinda freaking me out here." 

He gulped, stuttering over his words. "Ithinkihaveromanticattractiontoyoupleasedateme."

"What?" Bella asked, she had no idea what he was trying to say through the jumble of his words. 

He took a deep breath. "I like you."

Bella didn't need to ask for clarification, she knew what he meant. It wasn't obvious to her before, but it sure as hell was now. Though, she had no idea what to say. She felt a panic course through her. Why did Liam like her? Had she led him on? She was confused and didn't know how to reply to the confession, so she said, "no you don't."

"I-I do though," Liam continued. 

"Okay," Bella replied awkwardly. She didn't have time or the want for a relationship, but Liam would have had no way of knowing that off-hand. 

"Uhm," Liam said with an equal amount of awkwardness. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's fine," Bella waved him off. 

Liam kicked his feet around, looking at the ground. "Can we forget this ever happened?" 

"Yeah, sure."

Things were silent between the two, and Liam had to remind himself that it would be no good to cry directly in front of her. That was a hard thing to do, however, as his eyes starting tearing up and his lip quivered. At the last attempt of saving the conversation, he said, "well, F to my feelings."

Bella smiled. She fucking smiled at him and awkwardly shuffled away. Liam could only watch as she disappeared down the hallway, leaving him alone with only his thoughts and tears. He left the area not long after and found himself out in the exact same yard where they had first met sulking. The tears were free-falling now, and he curled up his knees to his chest. 

When he heard footsteps approach him, in his last moments of hope he thought it was Bella. It wasn't. Instead standing before him was a figure he only somewhat recognized. It was another guy, most likely around his age but maybe a bit younger. Liam remembered where he had seen him before, at the first-ever KEAM meeting. Maybe he would have known this person better if he had attended more meetings, he thought bitterly to himself. 

"Sup," the guy greeted him. "You don't look happy."

"No shit," Liam answered, still trying to figure out the other's name. 

Almost as if he had read Liam's struggle, the guy said, "Luka. You're in KEAM too, right? The guy who never comes to meetings besides Shameless?"

"Yeah, I'm Liam."

"Cool," Luka sat down beside him. "Now, I won't ask what's wrong cause we're not that close and you probably don't feel comfortable around me, but let's change the subject so whatever's troubling you can get off your mind."

Liam appreciated that. They talked for hours and hours on end, and Liam nearly forgot about Bella and her rejection. He felt comfortable around Luka and wanted to get to know the guy better. Maybe they could be friends.

* * *

Bella burst through the KEAM doors in a visible panic. "Kayla! Loren! Outside with me. As for the rest of you? Lina's in charge."

Kayla and Loren got out of their seats and followed Bella out of the classroom. Once they were a far enough distance away, she turned to them. "So I may or may not have fucked up."

"Clarify," Loren said un-enthusiastically. "You fuck up a lot, what's new?" 

Bella went through the story, leaving the guy's name out as she explained how she had royally fucked up. Loren was shaking her head disapprovingly by the end of it, and Kayla looked concerned for this poor guy's feelings. 

"Bella, you can't just say 'no you don't' when someone confesses to you," Kayla pointed out the obvious.

Bella groaned. "I know, I know. I just, I didn't know what to say and I don't know what to do now." 

"Was he a friend?" Loren asked. "Cause if it was that's even worse."

"It was a friend."

"Bella, Jesus Christ," Kayla facepalmed. "You have to apologize, you were a total asshole. Smiling after he said that and not saying anything else?"

"Fuck, yeah, I know I was terrible. But I'm not good at this shit, I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Bella kept her face in her hands, words slightly muffled. 

"Go and explain yourself honestly. Tell him why you can't accept his feelings and don't be more of an asshole than you already are," Loren gave her the advice.

Bella nodded at her words. "Oh, yeah. One more thing. I should probably tell you the guy was Liam."

Kayla's eyes widened at the name. "Liam? As in our friend Liam? Liam confessed and you were an ass to Liam?" 

"Who?" Loren had never heard the name in her life.

"Kayla and mine's friend in the Canada sector," Bella was quick to explain. Loren was in the Netherlands sector. "And yes it is that Liam."

"Bella, noooo," Kayla dragged out the o. They both knew Liam didn't deserve what had been done to him.

"Yeah, I'll go fix this now. Thanks for the help," she waved off Loren and Kayla, who returned the gesture slowly and turned back to the KEAM classroom to tell a tale they would remember forever. 

And so, by the time Bella found Liam, Luka had left already and Liam didn't look as sad as before. Bella didn't know what had happened when she had left, but she was glad he didn't seem so depressed now. "Hey, Liam!"

"Bella?"

"Yeah, so, uhm, about before," she took a seat next to him. "I am so sorry. You didn't deserve what I said, I was just panicking and I didn't say the right thing. I am also sorry I can't return your feelings, it's not that I don't love you, it's just that I love you too more in a platonic way that I can't see you in a romantic sense. You're great, and I'm just an asshole who doesn't even want to date in the first place. I really hope you can forgive me but I understand if you don't."

"No, it's fine. I shouldn't have put that pressure on you and I understand. I really want to keep being your friend, though, if that's okay with you?"

"Please, don't think this was your fault. You never pressured me I'm just really bad with romance. And, yes, of course, I still want to be friends with you," Bella answered softly. Just like that, the two smiled at one another and pulled each other into a warm embrace. 

"I'm glad we're okay now," Bella admitted. "If we weren't I'm about 100% sure Kayla would have killed me and that's saying a lot cause Kayla isn't a violent person."

Liam chuckled. "Yeah, that wouldn't have been pretty. And I'm sure I can get over my feeling soon, no offense. But the last few minutes have got me thinking and I think there's more to me than I originally thought."

Bella didn't ask him to elaborate. It was the first KEAM meeting Bella had missed, instead, she stayed with Liam and they had a nice, friendly conversation with one another. Liam even said he'd try to attend more meetings if he had the time, and Bella appreciated that more than words could explain. 

* * *

Today's KEAM meeting seemed smaller than usual. Just about everyone was busy with other things. Marley had a protest to go to with Mrs. Tumblr and Pinterest, they had also invited Kat to come along with them. Eve said that Ms. Rule 34 had an important thing to discuss with the dark arts club that day so she couldn't miss it. Luka had detention in Mr. Discord's class which definitely seemed planned. Mr. Reddit was holding a gaming session in the gym as a credit towards his geography class (somehow), so Liam was quick to jump on that. Alex was in the library studying for an important test in Mrs. FaceBook's who was getting so old everyone was confused about how she was still teaching. Ana was stuck listening to one of Mr. Twitter's stories and sent her regards, Shameless was probably off haunting Mr. Tik Tok. Tay was caught up with Mr. Instagram for having punched someone for, 'looking at Kayla wrong' in the hallway in front of Ms. Spotify's music class, and finally Lina was also studying but for Mr. Duolingo's French class which Bella put off studying for KEAM. 

That left the Aquarius Squad and Maddie, and frankly, they were all bored. 

"What should we even do?" Kayla asked.

"You asked that twenty minutes ago," Maddie reminded her. 

"Yeah, well, I'm bored," Kayla slammed her head into the table. Loren winced at the noise.

Bella was lost in thought, thinking of what the four of them could possibly do to have fun. She had gone over some possibilities, but none of them seemed to be what she was looking for. They could just talk, but they did that every day and it was more fun with a big group. 

"We could read?" Loren suggested, Bella immediately turned down that idea. 

Suddenly, a notification sounded through the room. It was Bella's phone and it came from the KEAM group chat. The notification turned out to be Maddie liking a message like usual, to which Bella sighed and out of anger started typing fast. Since she had hoped it was someone else active, which it hadn't been, she sent the message and it read, _'i_ _f we're this bored we should just go on pornhub.com or something.'_

The other three looked at their phones, and what they saw was horrifying. Turns out if you link a website, one of its pages would show a picture upfront. Of course, with pornhub being linked, the photo was not something for innocent, young eyes.

"Delete it!" Loren slammed her phone down on the table. Bella quickly deleted it and set her phone down as well. Then it was like a light bulb had gone off in her head. 

"We should use other porn-ish words and see what kind of websites we can get pulled up!"

"Oh, hell yeah. I'm in," Kayla grabbed her phone as if to take a challenge. Maddie shrugged, she didn't think she'd participate but it would be fun to watch anyways.

Loren was not so intent at the idea. "If you do that I'm leaving."

Kayla and Bella glanced at each other, the would do anything for a source of entertainment and that was how Loren had left the room slightly angry. But it didn't matter, as Bella and Kayla started brainstorming ideas. 

"What about fuck.com?" Kayla suggested, typing it in and being met with an explicit picture she had to delete the photo in mere seconds. Bella was laughing, and Maddie couldn't help but giggle a bit either. 

"Uh, dick.com?" Bella put it in, and the message wouldn't send as it said it went against the messaging app's guidelines. "They'll allow pornhub but not this? Bullshit. I'll do cock.com instead." 

They were met with a gay hook up site. As far as they were concerned they didn't need a website like that. 

They continued just like that. Some words went against guild lines and wouldn't send, and others simply didn't have a website to attach itself to. But they got creative, finding websites for tit.com, bdsm.com, cum.com(which got them talking about Rainbow Dash), and many more. When they got to anal.com, they were met with one of the more explicit photos that got them looking away rapidly from their screens. 

Later, at a particular word they used that had been blocked to send, Kayla got curious and wanted to go to the website itself to see what could be so bad. "It can't be that bad, right?"

Oh, how she was wrong. Next thing Bella and Maddie knew, Kayla screeched and threw her phone across the room. "What happened?" Maddie asked.

Kayla was panting a bit from the throw, eyes still open with shock. "I-I saw a..."

"A what?"

"A naked grandma!" Kayla exclaimed. Bella snorted, Kayla glared. "It's not funny. It was so... wrinkly and ew and just yuck."

Maddie snapped a photo of Kayla, captioning it, _'Kayla discovers grandmas can be naked.'_

"Slut.com," Bella tried. No site attached.

"Whore.com," both Bella and Kayla typed in next at the same time, laughing at the predictability. 

"How about Roblox.com?" Maddie asked. She was shot down. 

It was more fun than it should have been. Hentai.com, clit.com, orgasm.com. Each word was new and dirtier than the last, and if their parents were to ever see the chain or words they'd be dead for sure. But alas, they didn't stop until the club meeting was officially over, and the couldn't go on any longer. 

In the end, Luka stumbled across the chat after getting out of detention and typed out a good, ' _what the fuck?"_

Bella, Maddie, and Kayla weren't exactly sure how they were supposed to answer that.

* * *

A similar situation seemed to happen only a couple of days later. It seemed an unfortunate soul would be left alone with Bella and Kayla as the others went off. Namely, everyone was doing the same thing they did last time while missing out on the meeting, but Maddie skipped since there was a limited day only special on one of her Roblox games, and Loren knew better than to come to a meeting when it was just a small group in which Bella and Kayla were included in.

Today's lucky winner was Lina, who was sat between the two as they scrolled on their phones aimlessly. 

The room was quiet, and you could hear the fan on the ceiling spinning round and round. Occasionally one of them would turn their phone around to show a funny video or photo, but it was all around boring and they were mostly left to their own thoughts.

Mixing Bella and her own thoughts was never a good idea. Ever.

"Hey, don't you guys think that 'e' is plain flavoured and 'é' is spicy?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"I said that é probably tastes spicy," Bella repeated. And a plain e tastes like, well, plain." 

"E's don't have flavours dipshit," Lina sighed, telling it to her straight and upfront.

Bella objected that statement. "é is spicy, è is savoury, ê is sugary and e is plain." 

"Please, stop talking," Kayla spoke. Both her and Lina agreed that the whole conversation topic was stupid. 

"No," Bella answered immediately. "I'm actually serious about this. I think that those e's have those specific flavours."

Lina raised an eyebrow. "And what evidence do you have towards this?"

"Vibes, straight up vibes." 

"I really hate you," Kayla said. Next thing she knew she was pulling out her phone, and it was almost like fate as her heart pulled her to the petition.org website.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm creating a petition against you," she replied like it was obvious. Lina laughed, getting her phone out too so she'd be ready to sign it as soon as it was posted. 

Bella pouted. "What? What did I do?"

"Everything," with Kayla's answer, the petition was posted. She sent the link to KEAM for the others to sign as well and even created a whole post on a social media account about how people should sign the petition that was now in her bio. 

The petition read: _' **to get Bella to shut the fuck up once and for all-**_ _my friend Bella is a dumbass and says dumb shit, she is horny and says e's have flavours. We need to put a stop to her talking. She almost ruined my chance at a real relationship due to a thing of axe deodorant and will continue to do so unless we put a stop to her madness. Please just sign this so I don't have to hear her anymore.'_

With already a few signatures, Bella needed to find a way to get her own revenge. She truly did believe e's had flavours, and if Kayla were to create a petition against her she needed to fight back. It was convenient when she remembered she could edit, and could easily make a plot twist edit starting with Kayla and finishing with herself. So, that's what she did. As Kayla counted the number of signers when they went up, Bella got to work, and soon she was met was a masterpiece of her own making.

She showed it to Kayla who loved it, the audio matching up to show an avatar of Kayla going to a full-on edit of Bella's own avatar. The petition was still up and running, but Bella felt satisfied with her own making. Even Loren liked it, first asking them what the fuck was going on then decided to make a plot twist of her own by plot-twisting Bella to herself. 

It was a few weeks later, and Kayla had managed to rank up a total of 100 signers on the petition. It was hard, she had managed to convince Loren to sign after Bella showed signs of being horny, and the other members of KEAM signed off one by one until the task was done. As Kayla saw that number, she shot out of her chair at a KEAM meeting and started to celebrate. 

Everyone cheered with her, except for Bella who was still salty about the whole matter. Almost like how 'ë' was salty. 

"Oh yeah," Bella pipped up. "I should probably mention that 'Æ' tastes like cold metal." 

Kaya and Lina summoned Eve and Tay to do the dirty work of hiding the body. 

* * *

Mr. Discord had set them up with a special messaging thing different than the one they already had. Luka, of course, was somehow already a master of the program, and advised them to download a bot called 'owo.'

Owo was easy to use, and Lina had her fun killing Bella with the Owo bot every time she spoke. They would also go on every day with a command that got them more Owo bucks, and with Owo bucks you could save up money to buy rings so you could marry someone. 

"Will you marry me?" Ana asked Bella one day. 

Bella almost had tears in her eyes. "Yes, I will marry you!"

The two hugged, and the Owo bot officially announced them as wives. They even got paid every time the other got paid. Marley and Eve got married too, followed by Tay and Kayla whom everyone saw coming. 

Tay wanted more. 

It was on the messaging app, just Bella and Tay. They were at a KEAM meeting, and whereas others were present, Bella and Tay were off to themselves without anyone near them. After the initial shock of being interrogated by Bella had gone over, Tay and Bella had actually become quite good friends much to the surprise of the others. 

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" Tay asked, Bella was surprised, but let that surprise go as she looked at Tay with heart eyes. 

"Of course, I'll marry you! Just don't tell Kayla," she quickly added on.

Tay laughed. "Platonic marrying, of course, no one will ever take me away from Kayla."

Bella nodded, and they pulled Mr. Discord's special app up. Tay had enough for a ring, so she bought one with the hope of marrying Bella that day. But the app had other plans for the two of them.

"It says I'm already married so I can't marry another person unless I get a divorce," Tay read out loud. 

Luka looked at the two of them like they were idiots. "Duh, it's not gonna let you have your own personal harem."

Bella stuck her tongue out at him, then turned to Tay. "But I really wanted to marry you."

"I did too," Tay said sadly. "But maybe I can think of something else. Hold on."

Bella waited eagerly as Tay searched on her phone. She pulled out a website that allowed people to fake marry online as they sent a certificate. Sadly it was only programmed to do straight marriage, so one of them needed to be a husband, but with only an email they would be able to marry. Tay filled out their names as 'bella horny spicy e' and herself as 'tayyaaa crackhead.' And with that, they were officially married, if you counted some wack website official. 

When Kayla found out, she approached Bella. "Did you really marry my girlfriend?"

"I've married multiple people, don't test me."

"Multiple?"

"Ana, Tay, Lina, Loren, and my hand wife," Bella counted on her fingers. 

"Loren and Lina? Why wasn't I aware of this?" Kayla asked, she was confused.

"Well, cause they didn't marry me willingly. Loren and I are fighting for divorce cause we got married, had you since you're our daughter, and now we fight too much so we want to get rid of one another."

"And Lina?"

"Why don't you remember this?" Bella asked. "I forced her to marry me cause I knew it would freak her out and then her and a bunch of other people started planning a murder for me. You ended up telling me of their plans but we kept your name anonymous and watched slowly as everyone in the murder plan turned on one another trying to figure out who the mole was. Me, in a moment of genius, photoshopped Jaz's, one of our friends outside of KEAM and in the murder plan, icon over your icon so everyone would blame them. At the end we did a grand reveal that it was actually you who had spilled the news to me, I never divorced Lina, and we didn't showcase that whole thing in this story since it wasn't official KEAM business." 

"I-" Kayla hung her mouth open. "That's right I do remember that. But what do you mean this 'story'?"

"It's nothing, sweet child."

"Just 'cause I'm a year younger than you doesn't mean I'm a child," Kayla complained. 

Bella ruffled her hair. "Yes it does, you fetus. Now run along, baby Kayla, run like the wind." 

A month after Tay and Bella's marriage they celebrated being gay lemons and Kayla cried about this dude named cum rag.

* * *

Maybe they should stop adding people to the club, but they wouldn't and the knew that. It wasn't Bella's fault that Kayla kept talking about Finn and the others got interested. Like Luka, who was for some reason very intent on meeting Kayla's friend whom only Bella and Loren had ever met.

Kayla sighed when she saw Bella pull Finn through the door. He didn't exactly seem to know what was going on, but that was fine, too. To be fair, no one really knew what was going on. Especially when Eve starting barking but we don't talk about that.

"Everyone say hi to Finn!"

"Hi, Finn," they cheered. Everyone was there but Shameless. 

Finn waved at them, looking at Kayla for some guidance. She just shrugged, there was no helping him. He was stuck, forever.

"Finn is amazing I think y'all will like him," Bella assured them

"Yeah, you said you liked him more than me," Kayla frowned. 

Bella smiled. "He doesn't make fun of my spelling mistakes. End of story."

With Finn around, things were peaceful. He, Luka, and Liam talked for a bit being the only guys in the group, but he relatively stayed near Kayla and mostly interacted with her. 

"Tell me, Finn," Bella started. "Does Kayla eat playdough?"

"Yes, absolutely," Finn answered with a smile. Kayla smacked his shoulder roughly. 

"That would be 'KEPDM' then?" Marley asked thoughtfully. Bella shot them a smile, Marley being right on brand. 

"KEPDM?" Kat asked skeptically. 

"Kayla Eats Play Dough Movement," Marley answered them, and then Bella high fived them to which they returned happily. 

Kayla closed her eyes and leaned her head back, groaning loudly. "Please, no."

Bella was about to answer her when the lights started flickering. Everyone looked around cautiously, glancing at the light switch that didn't seem to be moving at all. Next came a loud grumbling sound, the desks and started rattling on the floor and things started falling before them. It seemed like something out of a horror movie, and it wasn't an earthquake since those never happened where they lived. 

When the lights went out, they heard a scream. It was Finn, and Alex who was sitting beside him put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly even though the male was shaking. Kayla wanted to laugh at Finn's terror, but frankly, she was just as scared herself. Someone turned their phone light on and nearly everyone followed. 

"Well, this is a good first event in KEAM for Finn to experience," Luka said sarcastically. Eve shushed him dramatically, trying to listen for any movement. 

"Do you think it's a ghost?" she asked. 

Liam put his hand to his chin in thought. "Mm, possibly. But if that was the case then I'm sure either one of us would be dead or possessed by now."

"Should we check to see who's possessed?" Loren asked the group. "Or dead." 

"I hope it's Bella," Lina commented. Kayla snickered beside her. "Dead or possessed. Either works." 

Light laughter came from the group. They were calming down, and Finn had stopped shaking. No one said anything for a while, probably all trying to wrap their brains around what was happening. Marley tried the door, cause they're big brain, but it wouldn't budge. They were stuck, in the dark, only their phones to light the way. 

"Wait," Ana said slowly. "Speaking of Bella, why hasn't she said anything yet?" 

"Usually she'd be trying to steal the spotlight by now," Loren said grimly, but she needed to insult Bella. It wasn't Bella's fault she was destined to be the main character in life. 

"Do you think she was the chosen one?" Liam said questioningly. "The one set to die, or be possessed?"

"Maybe she respawned elsewhere," Maddie commented. 

"Will they come for more of us?" Finn asked worriedly. "Please say no."

"They might," Alex said bluntly, and Finn visibly shivered. 

'Well, I'm gonna take a nap. So peace out," Luka walked to the corner of the room and lay down with his hands propping up his head. He had turned his phone light off. 

"That might be a good idea," Kat said, walking over to where Luka went. "I'll join him."

Another scream, this time it was Kat. They all turned their heads to see Kat's phone light shining in the spot where Luka had gone to sleep, he was gone. Kat slowly backed up, going back to the group as everyone felt the need to protect them as they were the youngest on the bunch. 

"We should stick together," Tay said as the voice of reason. She hadn't exactly spoken yet since she was focused on protecting Kayla who was now huddled in her arms. But with Kayla at a touching distance, she could interact with the others and help. "That way we won't lose another." 

Lina felt guilty. She had been joking about wanting Bella dead, but the situation was bad and if there was any possibility Bella was actually dead, and Luka too, she'd feel horrible. "Can we call someone to come and help us? Ms. Spotify is just below us so even if none of our phones will contact anyone maybe she could hear us stomping and come tell us to quiet down which would lead to her finding out about our situation and help us."

Kayla pulled out her phone, attempting to call someone or send a text. She was still in Tay's arms. "Nope. No wifi and data isn't working either."

"Ms. Spotify is out for lunch. She isn't in the classroom," Maddie said. 

"Is there a window here?" Tay looked around the room. 

"I could make a window using my dark powers," Eve said with confidence. Everyone stared at her like she was a loony, and she pouted. "Whatever, you guys are mean." 

Possibilities ran through their mind on what they could do. Ana suggested breaking down the door, but they soon figured that it wasn't as easy as it sounded. Loren tried manifesting their safety, also a failed attempt. Things were too quiet after some tried, and the hairs at the back of people's heads stood up. 

Standing right in front of them was a huge looking skeleton from Spirit Halloween. 

Finn screamed again, but he wasn't the only one. Kayla, Kat, and Lina screamed too. The skeleton loomed over them, and as Tay pulled out a knife to protect Kayla she noticed the unconscious Bella and Luka in its arms. 

"Here, take care of Kayla," Tay handed her girlfriend over to Liam. "I'll go kill that thing."

As Tay ran forward, Eve squinted her eyes at the thing. She hadn't seen it before, but it looked all too familiar. Something about its vibe told Eve that it wasn't there to hurt them, only misunderstood by its appearance. As she looked at it harder, she could see Bella and Luka groan and sit up out of the corner of her eye. They weren't dead.

"Tay, wait!" she stopped Tay in her advancements. "I think... I think that's Shameless." 

The skeleton turned to look at Eve. "I'm sorry, I was having some technical difficulties and I guess it affected you guys. I didn't mean to take Bella or Luka either, you can have them back."

Bella and Luka were put safely on the ground. After a few seconds, the skeleton started deflating, and there stood Shameless, as ghost looking without actually being a ghost as ever. Shameless grinned sheepishly. "Anyways, back to hearing rumours about how I don't exist. Not like the rumours are fake, though."

As Shameless left them all in the dust, still nothing known about her or where she came from, Finn recapped slowly. "So, all this was happening cause of a 'technical difficulty' from this Shameless person and we weren't actually being haunted?" 

"Mhm!" Bella responded. "Now, who wants candy? From Shameless, of course." 

* * *

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Kayla ranted to Loren. "He's really weird, almost as weird as my American sector friend from Snapchat if you can even call him that." 

"Who's weird?" Eve asked. 

"This Italian sector guy I met online," Kayla explained. "He honestly scares me."

"Scares you? Shall I find him and beat him up?" Tay asked her. Kayla shook her head no.

"What's he been doing?" Loren questioned. 

Kayla let out a heavy sigh. "I think he's flirting. Then again I have no idea what flirting looks like." 

"So, some Italian guy is flirting with you and you're panicking cause you're too anxious to be mean but would rather not talk to him?" Marley summed up. 

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Kayla said. "Can't be as bad as American guy, though. That guy claimed that Americans taking the letter 'u' out of words wasn't weird and unnecessary cause it's 'easier to spell'." 

"Hey," Maddie cut in. "Us in the American sector are not weird, thank you very much." 

"I thought you said you were Canadian?" Kayla reminded her. Maddie was caught red-handed. 

"If you want him to stop flirting you could always tell him you have a girlfriend," Loren suggested, trying her best to help. 

Kayla took that into consideration. "Or, I could just imply it?"

"What if he doesn't get the idea, though?" Tay asked. "Just ghost him."

"I can't do that, it's rude!"

"So?" Eve bluntly said.

"So," Kayla continued. "I will not be an asshole."

Luka, from the other side of the room, once again commented randomly. He did this sometimes when people were seriously talking he'd butt in. "Hey guys, Nick Wilde is hot."

Loren nodded in agreement. Tay shot him down. "Not now, Luke." 

"Get Bella to turn him away," Eve said. "I'm sure she can scare him away by not even trying too. Actually, scare isn't a good word more like weird him out." 

"What? What can I do?" Bella popped out of nowhere, scaring Kayla who shot her an infamous dirty glare. 

"Kayla's talking to this Italian dude," Maddie explained to her. "She doesn't know how to get him to stop flirting with her. Ya know, cause she's a taken lesbian." 

"Eat his limbs off," Bella replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That's what I would do."

Eve looked like she wanted to agree, but Loren answered first. "Uhm, no. That is not happening."

"Y'all act like you haven't tried human flesh before," Bella rolled her eyes. 

"No thanks. I would rather die," Kayla stated. "Actually I'd rather die than a lot of things but..." 

"Kayla, no."

"Kayla, yes." 

Marley joined in on the conversation. "Just say, 'hey, I'm not interested in you.' Simple as that."

"See? Listen to Marley. Marley is smart," Tay said, she wanted for this Italian guy to fuck off from her precious Kayla. 

"But-"

"No buts, just do it," Tay shoved the phone in Kayla's face, who in return took it hesitantly as pulled up the Italian guy. 

Other people pilled into the conversation, like Ana and Finn, and Eve immediately started showing them all pictures of pretty women or dresses she found online. This was something she did a lot of some reason, that and simping for that baseball dude from that random thing, plus a load of DC simp worthy characters. 

"Would I be in your top ten people from KEAM?" Bella asked in a moment of boredom. 

Kayla took a moment to think. "No."

"Maybe?" Finn answered after. 

"Bella is in my top 14 people here," Maddie said. Bella was about to thank her then she realized. 

"Isn't that how many people there are?"

Maddie just gave her the side-eye, implying what she had said was right. Kayla, Loren, and Eve started laughing, and Finn, Ana, and Marley tried not to but failed. Maddie was confident in her joke and was proud she had thought of it. There were fifteen people in KEAM not including herself, so technically she hadn't lied. 

After laughing, Kayla looked at her phone again. "There I got him off my back." 

"Yay," Tay cheered and went into hug Kayla. "I'm very proud of you, babe." 

Ana looked at them dreamily. "I want someone to love me as much as Kayla and Tay love each other." 

"Croissant," was Tay's answer.

"Croissant?" Marley repeated. 

Tay realized her mistake. "I was going to say that before Ana said her thing and it sorta came out at the wrong time."

"Likely story," Bella fake glared. 

"I'm serious," Tay assured them. "Here, Kayla, you're my beautiful baby."

Kayla's face lit up, but the words that came out of her mouth were unexpected. "WHAT IF I CAN MAKE IT A LONGER WIFFLE? WIGGLE." 

"I-" Loren didn't know what to say. "What?"

Kayla flushed a dark red, like father like son except like girlfriend like girlfriend. Except, Kayla had said the wrong thing twice after Tay had praised her whereas Tay had only done it once and it wasn't even something Tay had said herself, Ana having said the thing. She hid her face in her hands out of embarrassment. 

"It's okay," Tay rubbed her back. "Don't worry I still love you."

"One day I'll have that," Ana said again, dreaming off a life where she could have a partner that mixed with her as well as Kayla and Tay mixed. Everyone wished for that, it was obvious how much of a power duo Kayla and Tay really were. 

Maddie had already mentally remembered these mistakes in conversation and would use it with her stalk of KEAM blackmail she had on her at all times. 

* * *

Eve was deep in thought one day. Obviously she was at a KEAM meeting, and there was one thing she was curious about. Where did everyone live? She knew they must live somewhat near the school, but besides that, she hadn't been to any of the KEAM households. She never asked the question, however, or at least that was until a new discovery was made by the group. 

"This you?" Bella walked in the KEAM classroom and presented Luka with a photo of a house. 

"What the hell? How did you know my street? That's not my house but you're close?" Luka seemed troubled. As far as he knew he had done nothing to disclose his location. 

Bella swore to herself, taking the phone back and leaving the classroom once again. Luka looked to Maddie and Eve for reassurance as they were the only ones at the meeting today, but they just shrugged not knowing what to tell him. 

When Bella entered the class again, she had another house pulled up. This one was on the same street as before, just a house or two down. "This you?" 

"No, but seriously how did you know my street?"

"I have my sources," Bella said, and like that she was out of the classroom again. 

On Bella's side of things, she and Kayla were searching frantically for Luka's house, or more like Kayla was searching and Bella would watch. He had left Snapchat maps on by accident, and Kayla had seen his street name but she couldn't identify the specific house. She had gone to Bella for help, and Bella's genius suggestion had been to show Luka his house(or what they had hoped was his house), and freak him out by asking if that's where he lived. The freaking out part had worked, but they still weren't successful with their search. 

"I think it's this one," Kayla pointed to a house on the map. Bella screenshotted it and hoped for the best, but was immediately turned down by Luka who said it wasn't his. 

They did deeper searches, looking at the Snapchat map for any clues. They found a couple more and showed them all with no success. They were lucky Luka didn't know Kayla was in on it, or how they were able to find his street, but they were unlucky at how difficult finding the exact house seemed to be. 

"Okay," Luka said after denying another house. "You might not be on the right street. There are two sections of my street that are named the same thing but have a small road between them. Have you tried the second street?"

Bella wasn't sure why he was helping her, well them but he didn't know that yet, but she took the hint anyway and brought the news to Kayla who was sweating to the brim trying to find the house. 

After Bella had reported to her, her eyes bulged out. "What do you mean there are two streets?"

"I dunno, that's what Luka said." 

Kayla groaned loudly. She was frustrated, panicky, and angered all at the same time. She had started yelling at Bella, and at herself, for failing so much, that's how out of wack she was at the moment. She checked the second street and found a suitable house. "If this isn't the one I'm going to scream."

Kayla's scream could be heard throughout the school. 

Kayla's tears streamed down her face, and her eyes were tired from staring at a screen for so long. Luka had given them another hint, that the house was two stories high. Kayla searched for that too, but couldn't seem to find anything good. Nevertheless, she sent Bella to show him another house. 

Bella and Luka began to talk about how big Caius from the Titan's Bride was before Bella left to tell Kayla the bad news. Kayla threw her phone across the room, and it surprisingly didn't break. "I'm done! Why don't you look this time?"

"Okay," Bella shrugged and began her own search. They knew the street, and how it was two stories, so as Bella traveled to the street through Google Maps it wasn't hard to find what she was looking for. "I think I found it." 

"What?!" Kayla exclaimed.

Bella laughed at her. "I can't believe I found it first try and it took you hours to." 

And, of course, as Bella went to Luka to confirm he admitted that that was his house and demanded she tell him how she had found it. Bella told him everything, and Kayla entered the classroom with heavy bags under her eyes and a dead gaze to rival that of a zombie's. 

"Damn," Eve butted in as Kayla began to rant to Luka on how hard it was to find him. "I wonder if you guys could find my address?"

"Wasn't it K something ***?" Kayla asked once calming down, saying the numbers of what she had remembered from another meeting. 

"I will neither confirm nor deny that statement."

And so, Bella went to searching on her own. She pulled up all the street names that started with K in their area and did a process of elimination. She had gotten some hints, like how the street name was two words and she knew what the house itself looked like from a picture Eve had sent awhile back. She even knew where Eve had gone to school before the one they were all in now and used that to her advantage to find it. 

It had taken a while, but eventually, she sent the infamous, 'this you?', when she knew for sure that she had the house. She was right, and Eve just rolled her eyes as Bella celebrated. Kayla had also been feeling bold, so as Luka and Eve's addresses were revealed to them, Kayla blurted out her's as well. Bella already knew this though, and Loren's too since they lived on the same street and all as established earlier. 

Eve's question from before was slowly being answered, but she wanted to know Maddie's address. Maddie had so much blackmail on them, so knowing her exact address would be perfect. 

"Hey, Maddie?" Eve piped up. "What's your mom's name? Or dad's?"

"What?"

"Give me your parent's full names," Eve had a certain website pulled up, one that allowed people to find addresses by name. 

"I-" 

Eventually, Eve had also found Maddie's address though only one as Maddie had two different houses for each parent. Eve went by it very creepily by asking personal questions and even as she found the house she had been very weird about it, but it was Eve so they weren't all too concerned about it.

It seemed like after those addresses had been revealed everyone else wanted to reveal there's. It shouldn't be such a big deal given how they all went to the same school and revealing one's house when they were in the same area wasn't such a big secret, but they made it that way anyway. Now, Maddie can say with confidence that she also has the addresses of Marley, Alex, Loren, Ana, and Kat. But who knew if the ones who hadn't revealed where they lived were safe or not. 

* * *

It was late at night, and Eve was on her phone as usual. She was laying down in her bed, feet tucked under the covers and hair laid out of her pillow. The blue light of the screen hit her face, and she decided to open the KEAM group chat where Marley and Maddie were having a very intricate conversation that no one would even be able to tell what they were talking about. 

Bella too was in her bed at her own house. She had her phone up on a fanfiction she was enjoying, her breathing soft and eyes slowly drooping shut. She was tired, but she was relaxed and she hadn't been so in what felt like forever. 

The loud ringing of an incoming call startled her. 

The sound was annoying and filled her ears loudly. It was safe to say that she wasn't relaxed anymore, and the mood had been broken from reading her fanfiction. She needed to get to the bottom of this, quickly opening the KEAM group chat and finding the culprit. 

Eve was frantically apologizing for having hit the call button. She had accidentally hit it and stopped the call right away once she had realized her mistake. Maddie and Marley told her it was fine, but once Bella entered the chat Eve started getting yelled at for disturbing everyone. Even Kayla came on the chat to see what was up, then she muted video calls which everyone else forgot to do. 

The next day, the same thing happened, and then the day after that it happened again. Bella was getting fed up, Eve kept hitting that damn call button and she was so close to murdering her on-site. 

At the next KEAM meeting after the third accidental call, everyone could hear Bella complaining loudly to Eve. 

"What do you mean you accidentally hit it?"

"I mean I accidentally hit it." 

"Three times?!" Bella raised her voice, Eve flinched. 

"Yeah," Eve bit her lip. "Sorry?" 

Kayla, who overheard the yelling just as everyone else had, commented on the situation. "Why don't you just mute video calls?" 

Bella turned to her. "That's actually not a bad idea."

"And I thought Marley was big brain," Maddie said before doing the same. Marley put their arms up in surrender. 

"I never said I was big brain," they pointed out. 

"You are," Maddie said, no room for negotiation. 

With the calls muted, Eve felt more relaxed and less like she was going to die by Bella's wrath at any second. She got into a conversation with Marley about couches and got comfortable. 

"Oh yeah," Bella called to Eve. "Just have you remember that I know your address and you have no idea what mine is, so do not hit that call button ever again." 

With that threat, Eve never hit the call button again and she was happy. 

Then Maddie hit the call button and feared for her life after Bella had managed to unmute the calls from coming in. Eve did it once more as well. 

Bella was fed up once more, and it wasn't at Maddie but again with the monster named Eve. She made the executive decision to hunt Eve down and threaten her at her own house, traveling down the streets and standing right outside the house as she waited for Eve to come home. By the time Eve had gotten back, Bella was filled with more than enough anger.

"Hello, Eve," Bella said, Eve whipped her head around to spot her. Bella was wearing all black to hide herself better. 

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

Bella pulled out a gun. "What did I say about hitting the call button again?"

Eve gasped, throwing her hands up. "It was once more, and Maddie did it too!"

"You started it," Bella put the gun closer to Eve who shuttered looking down at its barrel. "Now, I'll ask again. What did I say about hitting the call button again?"

"You said not to hit it," Eve cowered under the pressure. "I'm sorry, what can I do for you to forgive me?"

Bella thought for a moment, lowering the gun slightly. "Promise me that if you do it again you'll stop talking about IDV all the time."

Eve furrowed her eyebrows, but alas if she wanted to keep her life she'd have to agree. "Fine. now get rid of the gun." 

Bella threw the gun in the middle of the street where a car came by and ran it over. Eve sighed in relief and made sure to remember her promise. She'd try harder to avoid hitting it now that IDV was on the line. She had characters to simp over after all. 

* * *

Maddie's obsession with Roblox was getting out of hand. When she thought no one was looking, she'd sneak in a quick play of Roblox. There wasn't a single game on the recommended games page she hadn't played, and her experience made her so OP that she was even able to win games while AFK. The scariest part was that it seemed like the Roblox disease was contagious. It was almost like a virus as it spread and spread to more and more people. 

"We should play Roblox," Bella said one day in the KEAM class. It was her, Kayla, Eve, and Maddie present at the time. 

Maddie's eyes lit up, this was her time to shine. "Yes! I'm pulling up Roblox as we speak." 

"When are you not pulling up Roblox?" Eve asked sarcastically, Maddie didn't take offense to that. 

"Sure, I guess we could play," Kayla said, she would play on mobile while everyone else tended to play on a laptop. "But which game?"

After friending each other, the group looked around for any games they would be willing to play. In the end, they chose a game called Flicker, though none of them had ever played before. They were confused as the game started and their avatars weren't themselves but rather other characters. Kayla's name was Vinny, and Bella and Eve had their own weird names as well. Maddie had gone to a game called Royal High to get diamonds so it was only the three of them. 

The game worked like this, everyone was given a role and one of the roles happened to be a murderer. Each time the lights of the game flickered, the murderer would kill someone and the other evil roles of the game would assist. On the good team, you would try not to die and figure out who the murderer is. At voting time, if you vote the wrong person they die and if you vote the right person the good side wins the game. 

The Roblox map was in a lab, and as the lights flickered they awaited the player's deaths. 

"I think it was Jared," Bella told the other two. 

"Then let's vote Jared," the game continued and soon enough the only people left standing were Bella, Eve, Kayla, and some other guy. Bella, thinking her friends would not betray her, voted for the other guy, as did both Kayla and Eve. But when the game didn't finish and the guy simply died, Bella's heart clenched at the traitor. 

"Which one of you fuckers was it?" 

"Not me," Eve and Kayla said at the same time. Bella glared at them suspiciously. "Likely story." 

The next time the lights flickered off, Bella died. The screen that revealed who everyone's positions were at the end showed up, and it was revealed that both Eve and Kayla were on the evil side and weer working together against Bella. 

"Wow, thanks guys," Bella rolled her eyes, the other two snickered at her. 

Maddie joined them, and they played a few rounds before they got onto the hospital map. Bella died right away, her head was cut off and placed on one of the hospital counters were it began to rot away for the rest of the game. It was halfway through when Kayla's voice broke through her thoughts of her head being chopped off.

"Bella, I think someone's sniffing your head."

"WHAT."

"Someone is sniffing your head," Kayla repeated, and what do you know. Bella's head, still on the counter, was being loomed over by some random person who had typed in the chat, _'*sniffs*',_ which freaked Bella out as she tried to protect her head as a floating ghost. 

A couple of rounds later, an avatar by the name of Odette came on screen. Odette was ugly, in both appearance and personality. Did they know what Odette's personality was actually like? No. But they already hated her just upon looking at her stupid face and stupid hair. 

"Odette should die," Eve said to the avatar. 

"I hope she steps on a lego," Kayla dissed Odette. Odette deserved all the slander in the world. 

Along with Odette, another avatar they learned to hate was Joshua. Just his name was bad. Joshua and Odette should date so they could be the world's ugliest couple known to mankind. Fuck Odette and Joshua lives. Rita, too, as Bella discovered was an ugly dinosaur who would always be the first to die no matter what situation they were in just because of the way she looked. 

When Bella had gotten the position of the murderer, she had immediately killed Rita. Rita, now dead, lay on the ground. Along with the four of them, there was only one other player left as this was a short game. Bella's plan was to blame the last player besides the group saying that they were the murderer so they'd be voted out. 

The avatar happened to be a Joshua, so it wasn't that hard. 

The thing was, that before someone died they had the chance to write in the games notebook and their message would display across everyone's screen after they died. Joshua did this, and his message scared the shit out of the four of them who just wanted to play the game peacefully. 

_'lol im 13 and i did my math teacher on her desk.'_

Another round they had played, they were in a campfire type area. People started dying left and right, and soon there were only a few players left including a Vinny avatar who wasn't any of the four of them. Vinny claimed that they were the detective on the good side, but that seemed like fake news to Bella. 

"Let's vote Vinny," Bella said after they had made an alliance with Vinny to specifically not vote Vinny. 

"Sounds good to me," Maddie agreed with the plan and next thing they knew Vinny was being voted out. Turned out Vinny wasn't lying. 

"Great," Maddie said after that happened. "Now we just need to kill Bella or Eve."

"Wait, what."

Kayla started laughing, and high fived Maddie from where she sat. They killed Bella together, and Vinny's ghost started yelling at her for voting them out and not going with the original plan to vote out Maddie who happened to be the actual murderer, and Kayla her assistant. They banned together to accuse Eve of the murderer so she'd die, and the two of them had won the game all by themselves. 

Every time a new game started, they'd be transported back to a lobby, and when Maddie started screaming something they couldn't understand, they saw a blue thing coming to chase her. 

"My IRL found me," Maddie explained to them. "How could this happen to me." 

The IRL was weird, but fun at the same time as Bella and Kayla had fun insulting Maddie with the IRL. Maddie changed her Roblox outfit as she did before starting every round, and off they went. 

At the last round of the day, Eve had already left the club room since she needed to go home, they found themselves in the house map. Someone was handing out cookies as the cookie man, and Maddie was reminded of the girl who was making chicken nuggets just a few rounds before after they had falsely accused Bella or being a murderer. Maddie was the Joshua skin, unlucky but at least lucky enough not to be Odette. 

Joshua died in the sink just a few moments after. 

Bella already knew who had done it. "Kayla is the murderer cause she hates Joshua."

"What?" Kayla shouted. "I am not the murderer."

"Seems like something a murderer would say," Maddie added on, Kayla looked back and forth between the two with panic in her eyes. 

"Guys, I'm not the murderer." 

It was too late as Bella already typed in the chat during discussion time that she thinks it was Kayla who was evil since she hated Joshua. To Kayla's horror, everyone agreed with Bella. One girl even made a comment that Kayla was sus' and Kayla was just about ready to cry as she got voted off. 

"The one time I get murderer I get out right away," Kayla complained right after. "I didn't even kill Joshua that was the other evil person."

"I knew it!" Bella exclaimed. 

The next day they decided to switch things up and play Maddie's favourite game, Royal High. Eve met them later in the world, and Bella and Kayla spent their time customization their avatars as it was their first time playing. They were noobs, and Maddie was a master at the game since she had been playing for years on end. They teleported to the main map, the school, and they started their school day by eating breakfast. 

"Faster," Kayla urged Bella on. "We're going to miss class, you gotta eat faster." 

"I'm trying," Bella complained and tried to get her Roblox avatar to eat as fast as she could. 

At the end of the Roblox school day, they had to hand in homework. Since it was a game, the homework wasn't hard, but Bella found the hard part being how exactly to turn in said homework.

"Eve, where do I go?" Bella asked as she had to hand in her cooking homework. 

"Follow me," Eve sighed. 

Bella went to follow her but lost her. "Eve, where are you?"

Eve sighed louder. "I'm right here." 

Bella was able to follow her for a bit longer before getting lost again. "Eve?"

Eve was losing her mind, very close to abandoning her. "I'm right here." Kayla was laughing about the whole thing. 

A part of the journey required your avatar to fly up in the air to make it to the class. "Eve, I don't know how to fly.

"THEN PARKOUR UP THERE," Eve had met the end of her patience, no longer calm and willing to help. At least Bella was able to hand in her homework. 

They went to the WINX club map as well, where Eve also ended up nearly killing Bella as she found herself trapped in one of the dorm rooms. "Guys? I don't know how to get out."

"Use the stairs," Eve said with no enthusiasm in her voice. 

"Where are the stairs?" Bella asked.

Eve groaned loudly, but Maddie came to her rescue as she showed Bella the way out and everything was good until Bella started complaining about how she didn't know how to fly again and a big deal was made out of that. 

Royal High also had a ball every night, and the one day that Kayla and Bella decided to attend it they were feeling bold and entered the beauty pageant where only two players could win. Kayla and Bella's avatars danced around a bit and soon came voting time where both Bella and Kayla were very confused on how or why they were the two winners. 

"Maddie rigged it," Bella was convinced. 

"Or maybe you guys just had nice outfits?" Maddie suggested. 

Kayla shook her head. "No, you definitely rigged it." 

After that was the first time they had ever played sunset island. Sunset island was similar to the beauty pageant, except you had three winners and your outfit had to fit under a given category, you also got to walk the runway and sleep in a tent afterward which Kayla seemed to do a lot. 

At their first-ever round, Bella had won first place and Kayla second. Maddie congratulated them, but they were still convinced it was rigged. 

When they found themselves at Maddie's Royal High apartment, they hadn't meant to set it on fire. Bella and Kayla were freaking out and ran away from the problem as fast as they could and left it to Maddie alone to deal with. Maddie knew how to put it out with water, and the two returned to a now flooded apartment. Eve joined them at the apartment and took her sweet time in changing her outfit before the four of them set the apartment of fire again and ran around in it like little kids. 

They played Royal High on sunset island for days. It seemed like Kayla won the majority of the time, but with Maddie's big bucks she too found herself very successful. Eve, Bella, and Kayla matched Halloween outfits one round with the names, _'spooky,' 'scary',_ and _'skeletons',_ above their heads. Maddie didn't join them because she was a loser. 

It was fun playing the four of them. They played other things too, like Roblox who's more likely to where Maddie never seemed to get picked for anything. Or natural disaster survivor where Bella met the love of her life, a big faced avatar with a Larry shirt and a second baby head attached to them. The roller coaster tycoon was fun as well. They also went back onto Roblox Highschool which brought them nostalgia. 

Kayla and Bella decided to be dumb asses and run around with the Roblox basketball and tried to steal it from one another. Maddie watched over them as they did so, and when Maddie's IRL came and they would run into them the ball would be taken from them and they'd have to steal it back. Maddie played eventually too, and Bella and Kayla were pretty proud that they had played the whole game with their avatars dressed up as Oikawa and Kageyama from Haikyuu. 

The last thing they had played that week, just Bella and Kayla, was a guess the anime character game where they soon learned they knew nothing about Naruto and they probably shouldn't have spent a good one to two hours to complete the thing. At least now after they knew who Killer Bee was, and some guy from Bleach.

Long story short, KEAM and Roblox mixed well. 

* * *

With KEAM having gone on so long, everyone seemed to mix really well. All of them were pretty close with one another, and they knew things about each other that no one else should, so when the question popped up, they were all able to actively answer. 

"If we were a show who do you think we'd be shipped with? Within KEAM only?" 

Kayla was hesitant to answer first. "Kayla X Bella would be a thing."

Bella smirked. "Hell yeah, it would."

"Bella X Kayla X Loren would be a thing," Eve commented, Loren made a face of disgust. 

"Well, then what about just the two of us?" Bella asked her upon seeing her expression. Loren's face did not change. 

"What about Loren X Kayla?" Kayla asked her. 

Loren's face changed to something more pleasant. "That's not so bad."

Bella was shipped with a lot of people. Obviously with Kayla and Loren plus Ana, but then also secondary ships with Eve and Lina. Luka and her decided that they'd be the KamiDeku of KEAM, and then Bella decided she'd be shipped with Tay as well since they were officially married. 

Some more bizarre ships sprung up in conversation. Eve X Luka and Kayla X Luka were running jokes since Luka wasn't even attracted to women. They decided that if there was a KEAM fandom that Eve X Luka shippers would be the worst humans alive. Luka got shipped with Finn since they were some of the few males in the chat. Some more wholesome ships like Marley X Kat and Alex X Kat came up, Maddie X Kayla fitting right in there too. They decided Tay would be shipped with Ana and Kayla, since one was a good friend and the other her girlfriend, though she also got shipped with Loren just cause of their ages. 

Lina X Kayla was another that came up, and they avoided the topic of Shameless as a whole. Overall, they had a bunch of wack ships that shouldn't exist at the end of the day. They even started establishing which would be rare pairs and which would be popular ships and how the fandom would perceive them. They also dubbed which ships would have a horny fanbase or not, they decided a little too much honestly. 

Then the topic of Liam came up.

Kayla was quick to bully Bella for the 'no you don't' scenario, and Bella started panicking once more about how bad she felt that day. 

"Wait," Luka said as the two talked. "That was why he was so sad the other day?"

"Huh?"

"I was outside when I saw him sulking and I just sorta talked to him for a but to help him calm down. I had no idea that was your doing, Bella," he explained to them. 

"Wait, if Luka wants to be shipped with a guy why don't we just put him with Liam?" Bella suggested. 

"Uhm, wow, okay," Kayla didn't know what to say, but she agreed that the two would probably be cute with one another. 

"Ight, I'm down," Luka said. "Where is Liam anyway?"

"Fuck, I dunno he's never here. I'll go get him," Bella said. 

She went searching for him. It was a lunch period meeting so he should still be at the school, it was just a matter as to where at the school. She eventually found him in an empty classroom most likely studying for something. He looked up at her when she walked into the room and was soon surprised as she marched over to where he was and dragged him all the way over to the KEAM classroom. 

"Found him," she said upon entering the room. 

"Uh, hi?"

"Liam!" Luka exclaimed, surprising Liam. "Long story short, we're shipping each other and I have decided the fandom's new OTP should be me X you."

The others watched eagerly at their interaction. Liam blushed and was kicking his feet around aimlessly, not able to look Luka directly in the eyes. Truth is, after being harshly rejected by Bella, Liam had a lot of thinking to do by himself. It was at that point that he knew he had never even liked her romantically in the first place. It was just his mind sticking to heteronormativity, and in reality, he was able to come to terms with himself and conclude that he didn't like women in that way. 

Luka continued when Liam didn't answer. "I was thinking we could make our ship canon."

Maddie gasped from somewhere in the room and Eve slapped her hand over Maddie's mouth so she wouldn't ruin the moment. 

"You... want to date me?" Liam asked slowly, Luka nodded enthusiastically. "Are you sure?"

"Liam," Luka weaved their hands together. "I know we don't talk a lot but I think you're really cool and we can make this work out between the two of us. I know you liked Bella, and you might not even like guys, but if you do could you consider what I'm saying?"

"I don't like girls that way," Liam said, explaining what he had thought to himself. "But yeah, I think we could date or whatever." 

Bella whooped at the new couple. Kayla pulled Liam into a hug, and Eve fist-bumped Luka to congratulate him on the new relationship. They were quick to find out that Luka had some similar tendencies to Tay when being protective over an s/o, but it wasn't so extreme that they had to worry about it. 

They rated KEAM ships for a while, and Luka and Liam cuddled through it all. 

It was all fun and games until Bella started drawing ship fanart of her and Kayla for fun that she unironically thought looked good and was a good show of her artistic talents, but whatever. 

* * *

Marley wasn't sure why Eve was yelling at Kayla, or why Kayla looked like she wanted to cry, but they walked calmly into the KEAM class and sat down at their usual spot. 

There were a few possibilities that circled their mind when they thought about what could be wrong. Some were more dramatic, like Kayla accidentally killed Eve's sister and Eve got mad about it, or Kayla had stabbed Eve's toe. Some were milder like Eve scolding Kayla for being late as a test subject for the dark arts club, or Kayla tugging Eve's hair too hard while braiding it. 

A possibility that hadn't gone through their mind was that Eve was yelling at Kayla for not wanted to participate in a fashion game she had organized. It wasn't even really like yelling, just scaring the shit out of her by saying things that personally were a red flag in Marley's mind. 

"Why can't you play?" Eve crossed her arms angrily. 

"She has to leave school early today," Tay defended her lover. "Her brother is coming home for his birthday."

"Oh, the one who attempted to rob a McDonalds?" Loren asked upon hearing about Kayla's brother. Kayla shook her head, that was a different brother. 

"I also don't get how we'd even play," Kayla whispered under her breath. 

Maddie was quick to answer. "Basically, we each create an outfit using online pictures to fit each member of KEAM participating. We send them and state who it's for and that's pretty much it."

"Well, you're all getting dinosaur outfits," Kayla responded. 

Eve smiled. "Hell yeah, I'll take a dino outfit any day."

"Except I can't play," Kayla finished her sentence, and Eve's smile dropped. 

Tay was also having a hard time trying to figure out how to play. For some reason, she thought they'd play the game on Roblox when they hadn't mentioned Roblox even a single time during the explanation of the game. They had to confirm with her about seven times that the game was not on Roblox. 

"I was thinking," Maddie started. "Kayla's the only one who would apologize for apologizing." 

"I'm sorry," Kayla said almost immediately. 

"She's Kayla what do you expect," Bella said. 

"Sorry," Kayla told Bella. 

Maddie was determined to get her to stop saying sorry. "Kayla, stop saying sorry."

"Sorry."

"No, Kayla that's not what I-"

"I'm so sorry."

"Kayla, what the fu-"

"It's not stopping I'm sorry, please forgive me." 

"This isn't a good look on you," Bella commented at Kayla's constant apologizing. 

"...sorry." 

Then when Liam stated he was going to die, Tay remembering her near-death experience just earlier that month, Kayla kept apologizing to him too for some reason while the others encouraged him to die in a joking manner to which he played along. Kayla's apologizing wouldn't stop, and everyone had long forgotten about the game at that point.

Maddie continued her crusade. "Don't say sorry."

"Sorry."

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"No, fuck, I'm sorry, I'm not." 

"If you say you're sorry, you're straight." 

"Sorry, but I'm not straight. Sorry."

"Kayla," Eve joined and said in a stern tone.

"s o r r y." 

The next day, it seemed like Kayla's sorry's had tuned down, and Bella suggested they do something fun that they'd all agree to play. The game was called among us, and it seemed like everyone was playing it nowadays. They needed at least four players, so Bella rounded up Kayla, Maddie, and Marley to play the game with her. Bella made the server, and the other three joined and started customizing their avatars. 

Bella and Kayla matched with toilet supplies, Bella being lime green with toilet paper on her avatar's head and Kayla being yellow with a toilet bowl plunger on hers. Marley had the white avatar, and Maddie the weird blue colour. 

The game worked like this, among the players was an imposter whose task is to kill everyone and sabotage things without the others noticing and reporting them. It was similar to flicker, now that they thought about it. There was even a voting process to accuse someone of being the imposter once a dead body was reported. As a crewmate, you have tasks around the ship that you need to complete before dying, though you could still complete them after death as a ghost. 

Eve joined the game as the black avatar though she tried to steal the yellow one from Kayla, Bella nearly killed Eve as she couldn't figure out how to join the game at first, but she eventually got it and they were on the road to success. 

The game was fun with the five of them, and Bella seemed to never get imposter but that was fine. When reporting a dead body, which usually Marley did, Kayla seemed to always get mad. 

"No, I told you not to report dead bodies," Kayla screamed. "I was in the middle of my task."

"It's the right thing to do," Marley argued as Eve's dead ghost floated around the halls. 

Kayla or Eve were nearly always the imposters, though Bella was constantly suspicious of Marley as they kept following her around nearly everywhere. Bella also found hate in Kayla when she would jump out of a vent and suddenly kill her on the spot, but she got her revenge when she spotted Kayla's dead body and ignored reporting it until Marley reported it for her much to Bella's dismay. 

They played until they heard Kayla exclaim. "What are you doing here?" 

They were all in the KEAM class and they could see where Kayla's eyes were looking to. In front of the class door was a figure also known as Gabe, one of Kayla's friends outside of KEAM. Kayla went to the door to unlock it for Gabe, and the others just stood back as the two interacted. 

"Kayla, can I use your phone?" Gabe asked. 

"Yeah, sure, why?" Kayla pulled out her phone and gave it to Gabe.

"My grandma needs to go to the hospital and I need to tell my mom." 

Silence fell through the group, once Gabe left and finished the call Bella spoke up again. "Well, RIP Grandma."

"I- Bella!" Kayla exclaimed. 

Bella shrugged and the group was able to finish among us in peace and Bella was reminded of when they wanted to play Roblox and Kayla was on Minecraft when they tried to play the next day. 

* * *

Years passed, and slowly members of KEAM started to graduate and move on with their lives. Loren, Tay, Ana, and Alex were first to go being the oldest, and then Kayla, Finn, and Kat the last out of the original generation of KEAM members to stay. But even as the originals had left, new people starting joining KEAM as the years went on, and it was like an all-exclusive legendary club that everyone was trying to get a taste of. 

A new president of KEAM was elected once the previous had graduated, and it was the president's duty to recruit people and do the daily worshipping of the founder Bella. The classroom itself changed as well, as there was now a poster that sat on the wall that each member would sign as they joined and which years they were in the club so the future generations of KEAM could see where it had originally started. 

It was sad to say that over time most of the KEAM members parted ways. They still sometimes talked, but after all of them had graduated it was hard to keep it touch over work and social life and everything stupid an adult had to go through. 

Marley had become a therapist after they realized all the compliments about them being good at advice might do good somewhere. With their calming manner and patient attitude, Marley had a bunch of patients who loved visiting them when they needed help. Marley had also moved into a small apartment on their own where Bella had given them a duck as a house warming gift that lived in their living room. They weren't married, but they were okay with that and happy as to where they turned out.

Kat had gotten stuck in an eternal loop of the KEAM group chat where when anyone typed the first thing they would see would be, _'seen by Kat'._ Everyone was confused for a good moment, but after summoning them back with Kirishima, things were fixed. Kat had become someone who worked with robots for a living. Their job was to program robots to send memes to group chats and other various places which Kat had a field day doing. There was nothing better than having your robot send your mother a meme on a Thursday night. 

When it came to Alex, they had turned to voice acting in cartoons. With more knowledge than a person should have over anime, they put their delicious British accent to work and used it on tv and film. It was annoying hearing everyone say your British accent was nice only cause it was British, but everyone knows that British accents are far superior to any other accent of the planet. Alex also kept up with their work on the mango site after all these years. 

Ana went to university for a good few years before deciding to become a politician to try and advocate for the world to become a better place. Of course, that meant the stupid fucking conservatives hated her, but she could pack a mean glare, and soon people learned to fear her in her line of work. She liked Danganronpa after all and all Danganronpa fans are scary as shit. Ana had gotten a few girlfriends and boyfriends over the years, but she had never settled down. She was just happy she finally got to buy Bella the super expensive ring on Owo discord. 

Finn went on to become a pretty famous singer. After having listened to KPop all those years he picked up on some good singing tips and found himself pretty good at it. Kayla came to all of his concerts like the supportive friend she was, and he was just happy to see her as much as he could. He even got to meet his idols, which was something he had only dreamed of beforehand. Some say it was his time at KEAM that gave him the good luck to become what he was today. 

Shameless still lived in the school. She was still haunting those hallways and there were still strange rumours going around about her existence or rather lack of. It was even more bizarre how it seemed she hadn't aged at all, still looking as lifeless as ever. No one ever saw her eat, or sleep, or do anything a normal human would have to do to survive. All they knew about her was that her name was on the KEAM poster of members, that making her even more of a mystery. 

Luka was devastated when Liam broke up with him for some random guy named Shiloh. He had thought he and Liam had a thing going on, and got very jealous when he would see the two around with each other. Nevertheless, Luka ended up homeless in a box for the rest of his life. The only thing he had going for him was the picture of Kurapika and the one with Soul Eater Evans. Sometimes KEAM would pass his box and give him a quarter, but Luka somehow lived on the way his life now was. 

Liam, who was now engaged to Shiloh, became a science teacher at the school they had all went to. He enjoyed teaching the subject, and he would decorate all the handout papers with little pictures of his favourite anime characters on the sides. He was actually one of Marley's therapy patients for anger issues amongst other things, but he was doing well in life and he would still see Bella and Kayla often which made him feel welcome and at home. 

Moving to France wasn't all that hard for Lina, and she fit right in with all the other French people. She became a small-time French artist and got married eventually. Every day she would eat her baguettes and twirl her little French mustache to some Francophone music. She even met that one rat from Ratatouille and the two got along like peas in a pod, becoming the best of friends. Besides her painting job, she became the rat's assistant like she had a KEAM. Though, she would say Bella was more of a rat than Remy. 

Maddie had entered a Roblox official tournament and had won a huge sum of money. She was one of the few who still had constant contact with everyone, maybe that stems from how often she would be at meetings and talking to KEAM. She was still spamming her social media stories as usual, and honestly nothing much had changed about Maddie over time. The only thing going wrong for her was how she had no room on her phone due to having too many KEAM photos on it. 

Eve died at twenty-seven due to unknown circumstances. Before her death, she had mastered the dark arts and was off the become a full-time dark artist but alas her life had ended too soon to see how her life would have turned out. Perhaps it was karma for calling Hisoka ugly, but she would probably like the use of the word 'Karma' because of karma Akabane. Whatever the case, all of KEAM had attended her funeral where they played Conan Gray and cried over her dead body. 

Being married to Kayla was Tay's dream and she was living it. Tay had proposed when Kayla was twenty-two, and they had gotten married the year after at a big ceremony with all of KEAM invited. Tay did professional assassination as a job, though sometimes she went off-mission when someone insulted Kayla and meant it so she'd assassinate them instead. Tay was also very clever, and together with Kayla, they lived it a fairly large house with their cats. They lived in a fairly large house as well. 

Now married to Tay, Kayla was a crazy cat lady who claimed her professional work was playing animal crossing all day. Also a therapy patient of Marley's for her anxiety, Marley had to help Kayla get over her want to overdose on vitamin gummies. But it was true that Marley was good at her job since Kayla was a lot calmer now and wouldn't apologize for every little thing. She had a Jirou shrine in her house and had her Oikawa one stolen by Bella who still refused to tell her where it was. Though, she and Bella were still each other's Yoonbum and Sangwoo even after all that time. 

Loren also had her fair share of marriage with her partner Az. Az was super sweet, and the two were impossibly cute together. Loren had also become an author having been inspired by her own book obsession. It was no denying that Loren's books were good though, and there was even a Webtoon spinoff from one of them. She had a Shoto Todoroki body pillow now, and Bella had immediately screamed that it was a horny thing when she saw it before getting slapped by Loren. 

Taking over as the principal of their high school had been Bella's biggest accomplishment. She was determined to be better than Mr. Instagram had been, and she knew she would be as that guy was a piece of shit. She looked over the KEAM club while working, and since she was co-workers with Liam the two were often questioned together and what their time at KEAM had been like. Obviously, she had no luck in the romance department, but everyone had seen that coming. Her spelling mistakes had become infamous internet memes much to her disappointment and Kayla's delight, but overall as the new ruler of the high school, she felt in power. 

Life happens, and eventually, they all had to go just as Eve had many years earlier. 

But, hey, what do you know. Hundreds of years later a blond-ish kid and their French companion spotted their brunette friend eating a deodorant stick, finding it mesmerizing to look at. 

"Did you just see that or am I dreaming?"

“You talking about how she took a bite out of the axe deodorant stick cause I sure did."

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I know this isn't that good nor funny but it took me a lot of time to write so I hope you guys can at least appreciate it. I 100 percent forgot some events that happened in KEAM since there have been a lot but like don't bully me for forgetting or for any spelling or grammar mistakes I might have missed. Also, it was kinda a given I would have to be at the center of the story since I see KEAM through my own mind but I hope I incorporated enough moments and lines for other people!


End file.
